Quest For Power
by Oninu
Summary: Bulma has the power to give ultiment power to anyone in the universe. That is her gift, that is her curse. Because of that curse, she has been living with Freiza for most her life, but that changes once Vegeta kidnaps her. BV fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Prologe

**It's me again. No, it's not the tooth fairy. It's Oninu. Bum, ba, da! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic. It's another B/V. Hope you enjoy.**

**Quest For Power**

**Prelude**

Vegeta was just a small boy who had the weight of his people on his shoulders. Even though they were dead, he felt that he needed to avenge them, so that was his goal. Even though he was small, he knew the truth behind what happened. He knew that Freiza had killed his father, and the rest of his people. Only three remained. Only three.

Adjusting took time. He did enjoy going on assignments, since they kept him entertained, but he did not belong with Freiza. He had no honor or shame whatsoever. He hides behind so many lies and expects everyone not to figure things out. No one's that stupid. At least not the little Saiyan Prince.

When he was no more than six, he saw something that just stuck with him and he could never get it out of his head...

* * *

"Are you alright Prince Vegeta?"

The small warrior was in severe pain, but his pride would not let him tell of it, even if he was so small. "I'm fine Nappa."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! It's just a scrape!" He was holding his left side that was bleeding rather badly. He would live though. He couldn't die. He had to live for his people.

For his father.

The only thing that mattered was that he would someday defeat Freiza. That was all that mattered. He decreased the number of his people to only three. There was Raditz, a second class warrior only a few years older than the Prince, Vegeta's body guard Nappa, who was very powerful, but very stupid. The last one was none other than the little Saiyan Prince. He didn't care for his Saiyan companions. He only needed to look out for himself, because that was the only way he was going to survive in the cruel universe.

Even though his pride was invincible, he was not. He was strong, but a boy none the less and could barely keep his head up, with such an injury.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let me go! Let me go! Please! Mother! Mother! Someone! Please help me! I beg of you!"

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz looked around to see what was the commotion an found it behind them, coming their way. Two of Freiza's men were carrying a small girl by her arms and legs, that had blue hair and couldn't have been any older than the young Saiyan Prince. She looked as if she was fighting for her life, but she was losing, since she was still restrained. "Please let me go!" The color of her eyes could not be seen because her eyes were closed tightly in fear of where she was going.

"What's going on?" Vegeta stopped moving and concentrated on what was going on with the young girl. "No one can possibly be worth this much. I'm surprised they haven't killed her."

Nappa and Raditz were also puzzled by what was going on. "She must be of some importance."

She was dressed well for a young child, perhaps she was royalty, but she still would have been killed, if that was the case.

She kept on trying to escape from the mens strong grasp, but she could not get away. They were too powerful. All she wanted was to get away. All she wanted was to live her life like a normal child, but she knew all too well why she was there. "Help me!"

She opened her eyes and tears ran down her red cheeks, but Vegeta was too far away to see the girls eyes, but he knew that she was crying. If he wasn't so prideful, then he would have cried the day when he had to come. He didn't want to be there. Vegeta actually felt sorry for the young girl.

"Help me!"

As they came closer to Vegeta, his heart became more heavier for the girl, but he could not understand why. He had never seen her in his life. He didn't show emotion, and he wasn't about to show it for a stranger, but he couldn't help it. He was just devastated for her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Please somebody! Please!"

"Move Saiyans!" Said Freiza's men as they were coming up towards them.

They wouldn't have been so obedient if they weren't so intrigued. _'Who is this girl?'_

When they crossed paths, she was still screaming. "Help! Please!" But as soon as she was parallel to Vegeta, she stopped screaming and looked directly into his eyes.

That was when Vegeta saw her blue Cerulean eyes. It seemed like an eternity as she started into his eyes, and he could have sworn that her eyes were glowing for a moment. Then suddenly, Nappa, Raditz, and Freiza's men were gone. The only one's left was the young girl and Vegeta. She wouldn't stop staring into his eyes, and Vegeta couldn't stop looking at her. Everything returned to normal when she whispered to him "Help."

They passed him and they continued on, but she began screaming and kicking again. "Vegeta, help! I beg of you! Help me!"

Vegeta was shocked, as well as the other two Saiyans. "Does she know you, Prince Vegeta?" Asked Raditz.

Vegeta just shook his head. "No." _'How does she know my name?'_

The small girl was somehow able to break free of the mens's grasps and fell to the ground. "Help me Vegeta!" She began crawling for him, but one of the men grabbed her leg. "Please Vegeta!" Soon after that, he whole body was once again being carried. "Please Vegeta!" The tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You're my only hope!"

Vegeta was shocked at the whole thing to the point where he could not speak, until the girl was out of site, inside on of Freiza's stations.

Raditz was the first to try and snap Vegeta out of it, by waving his hand in front of his face. "Prince Vegeta, are you in there?"

Vegeta's pupils dilated and he then fell to the ground, by what was thought to be from loss of blood.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Hope you liked that little intro. I'm just gonna let cha know that I don't plan on updating, unless there's at least four reviews. The faster the reviews, the quicker the updates!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Welcome, welcome! Come one, come all, to a Bulma and Vegeta fic that you won't forget! Well I'm glad for the reviews and I'm hoping to get more in the future. 

Chapter 1

Me no own

"9,994......9,995......9,996." The Saiyan Prince was no longer a young boy, but a young man. Twenty years had passed since he had seen the young girl who had touched his heart with her desperate pleas for help. He often tired to place her in the back of his mind and succeeded for a long time, but then the glow of her eyes would come back to haunt him in the middle of the night and just kept him wondering who she was.

"9,997. 9,998." Sweat was dripping from the Saiyan Prince's body as he contiguously pushed himself up and down again to increase his strength. He was always hard on himself, but he was getting results, but not the results he wanted.

"9,999.....10,000." He got up from the cold floor in the training facility. He wasn't satisfied how his training was going. He pushed himself everyday, and people would often look at him like he was a fool, but he didn't care. Killing Freiza was his goal, along with one day obtaining Super Saiyan. If he did that, he would be the strongest in the universe.

Vegeta walked out of the room and was greeted with a towel by Nappa. Vegeta gave him a "Hmpf," and looked away. "You've always been a kiss up Nappa."

"Uh...Sorry Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta and Nappa walked down the hallways and spoke nothing to each other. Vegeta didn't enjoy having conversations with Nappa. He was an idiot who tried his patience. Sure Nappa was his body guard when he was a child, but he was of no importance to the Prince now. Vegeta only cared about power. That was the only thing.

"Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around to look at the figure down the hallway and rolled his eyes when he realized who it was. "What do you want, Radizt?"

"The girl."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and Nappa looked on confused. "What are you babbling about now, Radizt?"

He crossed his arms and stood tall and proud, having the King's interest. "Do you remember the girl from when twenty years ago? The one who was kicking and screaming, with blue hair and cerulean eyes?"

"No. Why would I remember a sniveling little child?" Vegeta lied. He remembered her all too well. She would never be able to escape his mind, and he couldn't understand why.  She was just a stupid child, but there was something special about her. That was the only reason why he remembered. At least that's what he thought.

"Well," Radizt had a smirk upon his face, obviously excited about whatever he had to say. "This girl wasn't a sniveling child anymore. She's matured."

That caught Vegeta's and Nappa's attention. Nappa has raped women before and was a frequent visitor in the whore chambers, but Vegeta was not. He had too much honor to do something like that, but the phrase 'beautiful woman' is enough to catch almost any mans attention.

Nappa smirked, now excited. "Well, how matured are we talking?"

"Enough to please any man, and her looks aren't far from a female Saiyan's looks."

"So she's a whore?"

Radizt's smirk dropped and he could only shrug his shoulders.

Vegeta jumped into the conversation with "Of course she's no whore, so control yourself, Nappa! If she was to be a whore, she wouldn't have been here for this long, because they wouldn't have really wanted her until at least ten years ago. She must be of some other importance, but it's not to please every man on the ship."

Nappa was no longer smirking and was looking rather down.

"Where is she, Raidzt?"

"I'm not sure where she is now. After I saw her, some guards immediately took her back into her room, or at least what I think her room is. If she's not there, then I don't know. Is there a reason why you want to know?"

Vegeta smirked. "Well if she is of any importance to Freiza, then it'll be fun making her not valuable anymore."

"By doing what?"

"Whatever I can to get back at that gender confused lizard! Show me the way, Radizt."

Radizt was startled by Vegeta's request but knew he should not disobey Vegeta, because he would surely kill him without a second thought. He lead Vegeta to another station that was off on the far side of the planet. Vegeta was puzzled to how Radizt could have seen her. "So what were you doing over here?"

He smirked as he opened the main entrance door to the station. "I was just exploring."

Vegeta knew too well what he meant by that. He was obviously bored with the females in their facilities.

Radizt stopped at the end of one hallway when he saw three guards by the door. "That's where'd she'd be. She must be important."

"Hmpf. Perhaps compared to you, but not to me. I'll get to the bottom of this. Leave me Radizt."

Radizt gave him questioning eyes, but did as he commanded, since Vegeta could blast him into the next dimension.

Vegeta approached the three guards fearless, but they were also fearless. "What are you doing here, Saiyan?"

He folded his arms and smirked. "It's none of your concern, so why don't you just step to the side."

They were all different species, but they were all large and ready for any fighting needed. One was of purple skin and scales. Another was a brown bug-like creature. The last one was the biggest and he had straight long black hair that went down to his shoulders and had dark blue skin. He stepped forth. "No one gets in here but Freiza."

"That's funny. I don't seem to care. All I want to know is what's in there. If I have to kill someone to find out," he cracked his knuckles and then got into fighting stance, "then I'll do that."

The three guards got in position and they stared each other down. None of them were going to back down. The guards had a fear of Freiza and death would come upon them if they disobeyed them. Vegeta usually wouldn't do something so rash, even though he hated Freiza. He just needed to see that girl. He didn't know why. He just did. It was if she was calling to him, even though nothing was being said by her.

The biggest guard was about to charge at Vegeta, but a voice was heard from the inside. "Let him in. He will cause no damage to me."

The three guards got out of stance and opened her door.

Vegeta smirked and walked in the room and the door was immediately closed behind him. He thought it strange for a moment, but the ignored it and pressed on to the young woman sitting upon her gigantic bed with her back to him. "Who are you and why are you of importance?"

She smirked, but Vegeta could not tell she was, since she was still turned away. "Oh Vegeta, you like to cut to the chaise, don't you?"

His smirked faded. "Well if you want to beat around the bush on that question, then how do you know my name?"

She stood to her feet and the turned to him rather slowly. She had on a gold robe covering her body, but her beautiful face was not covered. Vegeta had never seen a creature of such beauty and could see why Radizt took interest to her. She was radiant and her cerulean eyes were as he remembered them to be. Her long blue hair went down to the end of her back and was curled in a way that no female Saiyan could ever curl it. Vegeta's breath was taken away, and she knew it.

"I see you like what you see Prince Vegeta."

"Just answer the question!"

"My, my, my, what's with the rush? You've waited twenty years to know that, can't you wait longer?"

Vegeta grunted, but she paid no attention to her.

"I knew we'd met face to face like this day. I knew it when I looked into your eyes and I could see everything. That is my curse, that is my gift."

"Are you some kind of a mind reader or fortune teller?"

She chuckled amusingly at this. "No, not quite. I believe that I am much more powerful than that."

"Then what are you?"

"I am everything that you could imagine yourself to be."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

She sighed heavily but then knew what she had to do. "This should be interesting." She took off her robe, revealed what was underneath. She had on a top that only covered her breast and the part of her back directly behidn it, that was white with gold straps and a skirt that rested under her stomach, which she had barely any, and the split was on both sides and was almost as long as the skirt itself.

Vegeta was well pleased with what he saw and tried very hard not to make any look of emotion come upon his face. She must of been of high importance to Freiza, higher than what Zarbon or Dadoria could imagine. To be that beautiful and not to be a whore while in Freiza's care was unheard of. "What are you do...."

"Shhhhhhh!" She come close to his body until she was touching it and her breasts were touching his strong and muscular chest. She then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't speak. Don't think. Don't do anything, but feel what you have to offer you."

"But what are you talking ab..."

He was cut off by her lips pressing into his and he did not hold protest to what she was doing to him. He was confused, but then remembered not to think. He only felt and the more he felt, the more he wanted. He soon had his tongue into her mouth and his hands feeling on her body. Her lips was the most luscious nectar that he had ever tasted in his entire life. He felt upon her body and quickly became excited as he felt a rush of power move throughout his whole body. He could feel so much power flowing through his body that he thought he wouldn't be able to take it, but he then got to the point where he knew he could obtain it and pulled more into the power.

She had kissed before, but she was getting worried, since it never went farther than that and Vegeta was enjoying it too much. His hands were ravaging all over her body and before she knew it, she was on her bed, being pinned down.

Vegeta did not realize that Bulma was even there anymore. All he knew was power and he liked it. The rush was exciting and all he wanted was more. He needed more. It was all he wanted and he finally got it. He had never felt that way in his whole entire life and he was afraid to let it go.

When she figured that he had achieved what he needed to, she tried to push Vegeta away, but he was holding on for his dear life. She then began hitting him upside his head telling him to get off, and he finally snapped out of what he was doing.

Vegeta backed off of her and still felt the power surging through his body. He grew confused once he realized that there was a yellow aura around him. "What's going on?"

She got off the bed and walked over to another room and came back out with a mirror and gave it to Vegeta. "Is this what you wanted?"

Vegeta took the mirror and was shocked at what he was. "What am I?"

"You're what you've always wanted to be and could possibly be one day-a Super Saiyan." She smiled and then collapsed, but Vegeta was there to catch her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I-I always get like this after I do this. It hurts sometimes."

"But how? I don't understand."

"There's no time to explain. You've only got about five minutes."

"For what?"

"Of Super Saiyan."

He shook her roughly in rage. "But why? I need this power!"

"A kiss is only a taste and it's only a first time thing."

"So what must I do to keep it? Must I have sex with you?"

"No. Freiza tried that one."

"Then what?" He shook the tired girl once more. "What must I do?"

There were knocks at the door. "Get out of there Saiyan or well make you!"

Vegeta grunted. "Darn it! Tell me now!"

"You better do what you're gonna do. You don't have much time and I already know you're going to kidnap me. I've known it since the first time I've seen you. Now take me now. You'll need the power." She collapsed in his arms and a trickle of blood came down her nose.

'Darn woman.' Vegeta yelled and in a mighty fury, his power began increasing until the whole planet was shaking. He then blasted the top of her roof and it went through the whole ship and he flew out with the unconscious woman in his arms.

Not too long after, the guards came to stop Vegeta, but they were quickly destroyed by the Super Saiyan. Everyone who came in his path were killed. He wasn't about to let anyone stop him from his true power. Even though his power was great, he could feel it slipping. He wanted to go after Freiza, but he wasn't even there at the time. He was out on another purging mission, so Vegeta would have to come back once he could obtain Super Saiyan on his own.

Within a matter of minutes, Vegeta and the unconscious woman were on space pods and off to a planet that was not known to anyone else, since the clever and devious Prince was wise enough to erase the date before leaving.

Just like the strange woman had said, his power was gone within minutes and he was now weak. He didn't think of himself as weak before, but now he knew the truth. He was very weak. He was even embarrassingly weak. He needed that power. He knew he was capable of achieving it and would one day. He had the key. He just needed to unlock the door.

  
To be continued........


	3. Chapter 3: My Name is Bulma

Hey guys. Sorry if the last chapter was too long. If it wasn't then good for me, because I usually don't write that long.  Anyway . . . 

Chapter 2

Me now own. Yes you heard me! I own it! I own it all! HAHAHAHAHA! Just joking. Me no own.

Vegeta opened up Bulma's spacepod and roughly helped her out.

"Watch it! You don't have to be so rough."

"Lets cut the crap already. I want to know how to do it."

She smirked. "There are many things to know, Saiyan."

"Like what?" He asked irritated.

"Like my name."

"Your name is woman. That's what you are, and that's what I'll call you."

She dropped her smirk and quickly replaced it with an attitude. "Is that anyway to treat the woman who is going to help you seek revenge on the creature who caused your people's downfall?"

He gave her a glare. "Fine woman. What is your name?"

Her smirk returned to her. "My name is Bulma."

"Hmpf." He turned from her and began walking. "Lets go woman. We've got a journey ahead of us."

Bulma looked around her and all she could see was desert. "Why are we on this planet?"

"To see if we can get some other type of transportation."

She began to run up to him, but not before she tripped and fell in the sand. Vegeta turned around and went to her frustrated. "What is your problem, woman?"

She began coughing up sand and rose to her feet. "What do you mean 'what's my problem'? I just fell in sand!"

"Well it's kind of too late to learn how to walk. We have to hurry." He began going on without her.

"But why do we need some other type of transportation?" She ran to catch up to him and when she did, she walked at a normal pace.

"What's the matter, woman? I thought you knew everything?"

"I never said I knew everything. All I can do is give to you what you're destined for."

He stopped and looked into her cerulean eyes, "Then how the Hell do you know my name?"

"I know your name because I knew of you when I looked into your eyes. It's how I am. I just knew."

"Well how do you give me power?"

She looked away and spoke quietly. "I don't know."

"Tell me the truth, woman!"

She looked back at him, now angry. "I am speaking the truth! I don't know! My mother could do it, my grandmother could do it! They never fulfilled it and it was passed down to me. I don't want this gift. It's nothing but a curse! Do you want to know what I saw when I looked into Freiza's eyes?"

Vegeta pretended not to be interested, even though he was.

"I saw blood, death, and destruction! I knew he was going to take me! I've been with him ever since I was four!"

Vegeta didn't feel like talking or toying with her, so he began walking once again.

Tears started to fill Bulma's eyes. "Is that it? You're just gonna walk away from me? Don't you even care?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around and spoke coldly to her. "Are you really so pathetic that you want my pity? I've been there since I was a boy, but I'm not looking for anyone's pity! We've all got our cross to bare, so just suck it up!" He was about to walk again, but he heard her sobs.

She was shaking with hatred for this Saiyan that was suppose to help her. "You're just as cruel as Freiza! You can both burn in Hell for what you are!" She was about to walk back to the spacepods, but Vegeta grabbed her roughly and spun her around to face him.

"Don't you ever compare me to that sniveling, gender confused, worm! I have honor, pride, and a since of loyalty! To even think of me as someone as low as he is, is just sickening! Don't you ever even think about me being even close to what he is, because I don't steal children from their fathers, just because I'm afraid! I deal with the present, not superstition! He let her go and began walking off.

Bulma dropped into the sand and her tears mixed with the sand that was upon her face. She gently whispered "I'm sorry."

Vegeta looked back at the crying Bulma. He actually felt sorry for what he did. He had never felt sorry for anything, but those cerulean eyes stared into his very soul. He walked over to her and picked her up of the ground. "Lets go, woman. We've got a lot to do. We don't want Freiza to track our ships and find us."

She looked into his eyes. She wasn't able to see what was in there anymore, but she knew that he was a warrior who wanted to avenge his people, his father, and his very pride. She nodded gently and began walking with him once more. They didn't speak to one another, because they were bust trying to figure themselves out.

In the nearest city, there was a spaceship that they decided to 'borrow.' The kind of borrow that didn't return anything. When Vegeta first saw the spaceship, he smirked. "Good. We can use this to leave."

Bulma looked around and saw some clothing being sold. "We should disguise ourselves, just in case Freiza knows we're here."

"Fine woman. Go change, but I choose to wear my armor."

She smiled. "Thank you Vegeta." She went over to a stand that was out on the edge of the street, but then began running. 'Sorry Vegeta, but I must go.'

Vegeta looked around to see if the owner was out of sight, but then the running away woman caught his attention. "Come back here!"

She ran as fast as her legs would go, but that wasn't fast enough. Vegeta soon caught up with her and held her to a wall. "What the Hell do you think you are doing? I though I was your only hope."

She struggled to break free, but he was too strong. "You were my only hope to escape Freiza, now get off of me!"

He pinned her down more. "You were using me, huh? Well, I'm going to use you."

"You're insane! Freiza will kill you. Just run while you have the chance."

"Do you take me for a coward? I'm going to fight Freiza, and I'm going to kill him. It's the only way."

"But you're not powerful enough. Just run. I don't want to die, not if I don't have to."

"And you're not. Well, at least not until I get what I need from you and-"

"But I don't know how to make it work."

"Then we're going to have to find out, otherwise, I would have kidnaped you for nothing, and I like to do things with purpose."

"But it's never worked." She wiped her tears. "I don't want this to happen to my children. The cycle must stop with me."

He let her go, and she decided not to run a way, at least when there was in a good mode.

Vegeta and Bulma immediately left to go 'borrow' the ship without returning it.

  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.........

  
  



	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

Hey guys. I'm back again. I would have updated faster, but I had other fics to update too, and a lot of other people wanted me to updated them, so I went by what I did last, and by the reviews. Anyway, this one is going along fine with the reviews, so I thank you. Anyway, lets begin.

Me no own

Chapter 3

Bulma sat down at the main control panel of the spaceship as she began observing the nature of the ship, and started to figure out what she was to do. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Vegeta barked rather annoyed. "If you don't, then I suggest you get up and leave the thinking to the great minds, like my own."

Bulma faced him with fury in her cerulean eyes. "Excuse me, but I know what I am doing! If I get stuck, then we're stuck here, because you defiantly wouldn't get farther than me!"

"My mind is far greater than your's woman."

"Oh get off of yourself! You are nothing, and you know that. That is why you kidnaped me! Am I not correct?" She gave a proud smirk to show that she was not afraid, but that quickly faded away as Vegeta grabbed her roughly and angrily. 

"You think of me as nothing woman? I could crush you!" She had lit a fire in his soul. He knew that he was weak, but for her to say that he was, was preposterous. She was a weak fragile thing. He could crush her.

Bulma was frightened beyond belief. She had never expected that he would become so angry and be so forceful. She was surprised that he did not strike her. "Please....please let go of me." She sounded so weak and scared. She was helpless.

He saw how her cerulean eyes had been scared, and somewhat wounded. Her eyes were different from when he first saw them. They were not as strong. He grunted and let her go. "Don't speak of what you know nothing about, because you are weak." 

As he walked away, Bulma fell to her knees and wept gently. She felt like she had made the wrong choice of Vegeta. He had become corrupted, just like everyone else that touched her fair lips and felt what she could give them. 

Even though she still was crying, she figured out a way to start the ship, and quickly started it up, and they left. Even though she did not want to be with Vegeta, she knew that she could not escape. He would find her and have her until someone else would claim her. 

Yells could be heard from the outside of the ship as the owner of his ship lifting from the ground, and Vegeta could only laugh in his temporary room. 'Poor fool.' He thought. He was indeed a cruel man, tainted by the blood shed of his life. Even though he did not want to admit the truth, his heart was just as black as Frieza, or on it's way there.

Vegeta searched himself to figure out why he had been so rough with Bulma, but he soon blocked it out of him mind. 'She should learn to keep her mouth shut.'

Bulma laid in her bed and thought about what had become of Vegeta. When she had first saw him, she could see all that he was. In his eyes, she could see everything, because he was like a book to her. Everyone was like a book to her. That was her gift, her curse.

In their first meeting, his eyes were cold, but still held a warmth in them. They were still of a child, that could be directed in another path, but due to his circumstances, there was no other path for him to follow. He still had innocence within his being, but it was quickly being tainted, but it wasn't too late. He put on a tough act, but still he wept inside for the death of his people and his father.

She even knew of his father. He was a proud strong man in Vegeta's eyes. He looked up to his father, even though he foolishly challenged his authority sometimes. His father poisoned him with lectures of the important role as future King, and how important his pride is. The lectures stayed within Vegeta's mind, and his father would always be apart of him, as he remembered that he is a proud Prince, and is to be respected. 

On their second encounter, she knew that he had grown harder in his heart and it would be harder to reach, but not impossible. He still put on his tough act and it was more now truer than ever, but the little boy was still buried deep within. 

There were problems though. Because he wasn't directed where his innocence could be saved, it was tainted, and then destroyed. He was now a cold blooded killer that would spare no one. He still had pride and morals, but they were nothing without compassion, at least to Bulma. He was evil, not so much as others, but enough to send a cold chill down your spine.

Bulma was not scared, however. She knew that he would save her by taking her away from that place. She hoped to run away later, but if she couldn't, he would be better than Freiza, but she now began to think differently, because he had changed ever since they kissed. He was corrupted.

She had not really gotten a chance to see it happen, but she had heard of it when she was still a small girl with her mother. Her mother's power would get around and men would come to see her and have a taste of the power that she could grant them. The became violent and harsh to her. The greed of power would corrupt them and turn them into the most vilest of creatures. They would kill, lie, cheat, and steal to get what they wanted and would fall into utter darkness.

Bulma had not really witnessed it, because Freiza would not allow her to go out of her room. Freiza had forced his lips upon her, but she knew that he was already greedy and power hungry from the start. Vegeta was not as bad as Freiza, but it was obvious that he was falling into the trap of wickedness, and would soon be destroyed by it.

A few hours after their departure, Vegeta went into Bulma's room and only stared at her from the doorway. She was beautiful. She was turned from him, so he could not see her face, but he knew how beautiful she was. 

"I know you're there, Vegeta."

He grew a bit startled, but then acted like he was impressed. "So you heard me?"

She turned to him. "No."

"You saw me?"

She smiled. "No."

He had a sweat drop appear on the side of his head. "Well?"

"I felt you."

He was a bit shocked, but did not let it show. "I still don't get a few things about you, woman."

She frowned. "And you never will if you don't call me by my name." 

"Well then Bulma, how exactly do you give me what I want?" He sat upon her soft bed. 

"Why do you want power so bad?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to kill Freiza. He killed my people. I want revenge."

"That's not the reason. Part is true, but you would only become another Freiza with your Super Saiyan power."

"But I am not like him."

She shook her head gently. "You are not pure."

"I never said I was."

"And you will never be. I know this now. I just don't want to help you if you hurt like him. If you end up killing so many...." she began to get chocked up. "I know you're heart ached, and you blocked out the pain with the years..."

"Don't go making assumptions on things you do not understand." He did not shout, but said it rather low and menacing. 

"I am sorry Vegeta but..."

"Shhh." He placed his finger upon her lips and quieted her. "I want to feel it again."

"But...." Before she could finish, she felt his lips upon hers, and soon his tongue with her mouth. She struggled and struggled, and pushed him away. "It'll only work once!" She stood to her feet, angered by his actions. He was rougher than before and hurt her arm when he began feeling on her body. She felt her arm beginning to bruise 

"But why?" He rose in anger, more than earlier. "How must I obtain this power?"

"I don't know how! I truly don't! If I perhaps lived with my mother longer, then I would know, but she was destroyed by the lust of power by men like you!" She felt burning in her face and knew that she was red with anger. She no longer thought of Vegeta as a hope, but more like falling into what she had tried to escape all her life. 

"I must know! What is it that I must do?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! I am not! I tell no lies to you, Vegeta! I don't know. I was never told!"

Vegeta was still angry, but he could tell that she was telling the truth. "Well, we'll find out."

"How exactly?"

He calmed down. "We'll go to your home planet."

Bulma's anger was released, but it was filled with a cold rush of fear. "Freiza's scientist never left! They'll be there! They'll take me back!"

Vegeta placed his arm on her shoulder. "I won't allow anything to come of you. Even though I am not as strong as Freiza yet, but I can take some minions."

Bulma was horrified. "But he'll take me back! I dislike you, but Freiza is horrible! He's just...." She couldn't take anymore, and she broke down into tears and rammed her face into Vegeta's strong muscular chest. "Oh I can't Vegeta! I just can't! I just want to run! Let me die if you must, but don't make me do this! I beg of you!"

Vegeta was shocked with her response and the bonds of wickedness that overcame him slowly began to melt away and he held her in his arms, as he remembered when he first saw her and how scared she was. 'What did he do to her?'

Bulma began to fell the compassion that Vegeta had in his heart for her. She was not expecting it to come forth anymore. She had seen it when she was a child, and could barely believe that it was showing up again. 'Perhaps it's not to late.' She held him tighter and wept out all she had held back for years. 'Perhaps he is my hope.'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued......

  
  
  
  
  


Remember guy, comments are adored. Good ones are great. Reveiws on improving

are good, but bad ones......I just hope there aren't any. Like for all my other

stories, the updates depend on how quickly I get reviews and how many. The next

depends on....sisters!

I'll update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5: Andiun

Hey guys! I've been busy lately. I've got other stories, so I had to do to something with them. I'm in a really good mood. We had to do this thing in where we had to make a project on Lord of the Rings to help us study for a test and my group played "The Weakest Link." 

Anyway, I know what had nothing to do with anything, so lets get on with it! Here we go! 

Chapter 4

Me no own

Bulma was shaking as she and Vegeta got out of their ship and landed on planet Nenya. 

"Calm down, woman. There may be some of Frieza's men here, but there not as powerful as me."

"What if Zarbon or someone like that is here?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything, but rather grunted at her question. He didn't know what would happen if Zarbon would show. He would just have to make up everything as he went along, because there was no way to defeat them at that point of time. Vegeta realized that he was weak. He was stronger than most races or people, but he was weaker than so many. He hated it so much. He hated being weak and knowing now, and he hated the very fact that he didn't realize it before hand. Only one thing was clear. 

He needed to get stronger.

Bulma had found a red cloak in the ship and put in on. She made sure that no one could see her face under her hood. She was getting very warm, since it was a nice and sunny day on Nenya, just like so many other days, but didn't take her hood off in fear of being captured once again.

"You look like a fool, woman!"

"It's better than being a dead fool!"  
  
"Can't you see the future or something like that?"  
  
"It's not like that. I can do many things, but-"

"But nothing! What happened when you kissed me? Didn't you show me my future?"  
  
"No. That's not the case at all. I showed you what you could be. How many times must we go through this?"

"Until you're out of my care and I'm a Super Saiyan!"  
  
Bulma didn't feel as threatened by Vegeta then what she originally had when they first met. The longer she was away from Frieza, the stronger she felt she could be. "Well that's never going to happen, because you don't know how to make me turn you into one!"  
  
Vegeta got angry with her and gave her menacing eyes which scared her, but not enough for his taste, so he grabbed her roughly. "I wouldn't speak if I were you, because I am the one who controls whether you live or die!"

The fire in her eyes dimmed and she wasn't as confident as before, but she still held her ground. "I know you would not strike me, Vegeta."  
  
"Oh? Why is that? Do you think I've taken a liking to you or something? You're just the key. No one cares about the key. No one even thinks about it. They're just looking for the door." He let her go and started walking. "Come on."  
  
Bulma knew that he would not hurt her, so she spoke again. "What about when you've found the door and the key turns up missing?"

Vegeta turned around back to see her and stopped in his spot. "What?" He wasn't really confused, but rather dumbfounded by the fact that this woman was still speaking when she was told to be silent.

"When you're at the door, what will you do? What happens when you've lost the key and you're left out in the cold?"

He thought about it for a moment and searched his mind for an answer. He couldn't find an answer that would shut her up for good, but only came up with "I won't be." 

"But what if you do?"  
  
"What are you implying, woman? Do you think that I'll miss you when you're gone? Do you think I'll give you a second thought once you're away? By the way things are going; I can truly say that I'm thinking about killing you when I'm done."

The fire in her eyes wouldn't die out, not that day. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I don't believe you."

He growled. "I don't care what you believe! Believe what you want, but bring you case the Hell once I've sent you there." He started walking once again. "Come on."

She hesitated, but came along with him anyway. He would just find her. She wouldn't be left alone. She would always have to live in fear. What she really wanted most of her life was to die, but she couldn't. The curse would only pass until someone in her family would grant some one the power that they wanted. Not having an heir wouldn't solve the problem either. Powers beyond her control kept her from ending her life.

On the bright side, it was a beautiful day. There was a nice breeze with the two suns shining and the golden leaves on the trees were waving in the wind beautifully or just flying all by themselves. It was a glorious day, but only Bulma would enjoy the view and she couldn't since she knew what creatures had invaded her beautiful planet.

Vegeta and Bulma walked for about three hours, but then Bulma needed to rest, at least for a little bit. They stopped by a gorgeous lake with sparkling dark blue water. Bulma sat down in the healthy green grass and took her hood off so that she might drink the water without getting some on the large hood. 

Vegeta could hear something near with his Saiyan sensitive hearing, but pretended that nothing was there.

Bulma took sips of the ice cold water and inhaled the fresh air then looked up and the blue sky. "I do miss this place, even though I know what has become of it."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but glance at his surroundings. "I can see why it was purged and sold for a high price."  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta with sad eyes. "It is a sad fate that my people had to go through."  
  
There was a rustling noise in the trees and there was a thud that even Bulma's ears picked up. "What was that?"  
  
Vegeta barked loudly "Come on out! We know you're there!"

There was no answer, but the small shape of the creature could be seen. It hid behind a tree in fear of Vegeta. 

Vegeta grunted. "I'm going to blast you."

"He will not!" 

"Oh yes I will."  
  
"I won't allow him to." Bulma moved her head to the right so she might be able to see the creature behind the tree, but that wasn't needed. 

"It's you." A small boy with blonde hair and stunning green eyes came forward in awe of Bulma. He was dressed in rags and he was very dirty. He couldn't have been more than merely seven or eight years old, but Bulma could tell that he would grow up to be a fine looking man, even past the dirt. 

"What do you mean 'it's you'?" Bulma motioned for the little boy to come forward.

"You're the woman from the stories. I saw your picture." He came forward to Bulma and kept his eyes on her in fear on making eye contact with Vegeta. 

Vegeta interrupted. "What stories and what pictures?"

The little boy jumped at the sound of his voice.

"And why were you spying on us?"

"B-B-Because I was trying to escape and I saw a spaceship." Tears ran down his face. "I just can't take it anymore."

Bulma held the child in her arms. "It's alright little guy. Everything will be alright."

"The Barlic-jins are so cruel!"  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the name. "Are they the ones that took over this planet?"  
  
The little boy nodded his head. "They've been here ever since I can remember."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Oh, it's been longer than what you've been born. I'm sorry little boy."  
  
He wiped his tears away and broke out of Bulma's embrace and managed to smile. "But you can help us! I know you can! It was said! It's in the stories! I know you can!"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I haven't been here since I was a little girl. I don't know who would be able to know what I look like. It must be someone else."  
  
"You're going to save us!" He gave her pleading eyes. "Please!"  
  
She wanted to make his wishes come true, but she didn't know how to exactly do that. "I…"

"Please! Please!"  
  
Bulma held the boy in her arms again. "I'll do what I can."  
  
Vegeta was the one to ruin the moment of hope with an "Excuse me, but we are too busy to save a world!"  
  
Bulma let the boy go and stood to her feet. "I'm sorry, but this is my world! I lived her when I was a young child, and I won't let you keep me from doing what is right!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! I can and I will! Our only purpose for being here is so that I may learn what I must to make you turn me into a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"And I refuse to do so if my people die!"  
  
"I don't care what you want! I'm going to do what I must and get stronger! I have to destroy Frieza and I-"

"Don't give me that, because it's not true! You want to kill Frieza alright, but stop pretending that it'll make the universe a better place! You might just make things worse!"  
  
A flash of anger came into his eyes, but he could not win this argument. "Fine then, but this better not take long!"

Bulma knelt down to the little boy. "Don't worry, little one. We're gonna save the people here."  
  
He smiled and began jumping up and down, screaming to the top of his lungs, but that stopped when Bulma covered his mouth. 

"We must be quite!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good!"  
  
"Good boy, so what's your name?"  
  
"Andiun."

"Well then Andiun, I want you to know that you and me are going to be the best of friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Come on, woman!"  
  
Bulma stood back up to his feet and grabbed onto the little boys hand. "Lets go."

To be continued……

Hey guys. I didn't get as many reviews as the first two times, but oh well. People have things to do that are important, including me. I thought this would do better than all my stories, but you'll never really know. Anyway, review please!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Partner

Hey guys! I love this story. I wanna give a shout out to Trina Monkey and my friends Jena and Beta Genius from school. They're the only people I can talk anime with at school. How sad? There should be so many more people to talk anime with, but oh well. I love DBZ! Anyway…

Chapter 5

Me no own

Bulma and Vegeta followed the boy through the planet carefully, trying not make the new inhabitants of the planets angry. According the Andiun, they were fierce creatures who could kill anyone and anything. Vegeta was not afraid, but didn't care about freeing the boy of slavery, so agreed to stay away from them.

They went deep into a forest and it got could and dark and Bulma began to get a little worried. "Where are we?"  
  
The little boy pointed ahead to a cave. "There's where I go to run away sometimes." He ran to the small, dark cave and Bulma and Vegeta followed him inside. 

Bulma shivered from the chill and covered her arms and placed the hood back over her head. "It's so cold!" She looked over to the Prince and noticed that he was giving the little boy a scowl. Or was it a look of interest in some strange way? She didn't know everything, even though that was what she liked people to believe. 

Vegeta didn't like the little boy, just because he reminded him of what he had and lost, because he was not strong enough. Andiun did not have the strength, but he looked the part of a Super Saiyan, and that upset Vegeta.

Andiun reached inside a hole in the cave wall and pulled out some pictures. "This is her."

Bulma took it from his hands and studied the picture. "This does look like me, but it cannot be." The woman in the picture looked exactly like Bulma, which confused her. She had everything, right down to the blue hair. The picture was worn out and drawn. "This isn't me."  
  
The boy frowned, but then began pulling more things out and one of it was a cloth that had something in it. He unwrapped the object and Bulma noticed that it was a loaf of bread. He bit off a piece and Bulma and Vegeta could hear the crunch. There wasn't much of the loaf and it appeared he had nothing else in the hole. 

Andiun looked up at Bulma full of concern and said "I'm sorry. Would you like some bread?"

It almost broke Bulma's heart. "N-no. I don't want any."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Bulma was, but she couldn't help but say no. That was all he had. He was a thin boy, too thin for her taste. He needed all he could eat, and all he had was stale bread. "I don't want any. I'm fine. Thank you, though."  
  
Vegeta didn't have a compassionate heart like Bulma and rather snapped at the boy. "Look kid! We want to know what we came here for!"  
  
He grew frightened from Vegeta's loud cruel voice. "I-I-I s-showed you the picture."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Fine then. Lets go Bulma!" He walked out the cave and gave Bulma an icy glare that was to signal her to come. 

Bulma gave Vegeta a glare and then knelt down to Andiun and gave him a smile. "I don't know how to help you."  
  
His eyes were full of denial. "But it's you! You're going to help someone and then they're going to save our world!"  
  
Bulma ran her fingers through his hair. "Let me show you what I see." She gave the boy a quick kiss on his lips and backed off.

The small kiss was enough to know that the boy was to go with Bulma and Vegeta. Andiun is no longer too thin, but gets muscles and becomes very attractive. He becomes a strong warrior, and a wise one at that. He becomes Bulma's and Vegeta's most trusted ally. He would get off the planet and actually be happy.  
  
There was a dark part in his future. Only Bulma caught that part and she wished she did not.

"I want you to come with us."  
  
His eyes lit up. "Do you mean it?"  
  
Vegeta heard this with his sensitive ears. "I will not be looking after a child!"  
  
Bulma arose and came to Vegeta fearless. "I am going to take care of this child! If you ever do anything to harm him, I swear that I'll never help you!"  
  
He saw her eyes burning and he knew that she could not be moved. He just came closer to her and said in a dark and menacing voice. "He better stay out of my way." He walked away.

Bulma smiled and then went to Andiun and grabbed his hand. "Come on. We have to go now."  
  
"But what about my people? We're still slaves!"  
  
"I know, but it's not time yet. I saw freedom, and I promise I'll make sure it happens."  
  
He nodded. "Okay."

Bulma took his hand and caught up with Vegeta. "Lets fly!"  
  
"Hmpf. Whatever happened to saving your people?"  
  
"It's not time yet. There's a time and a place for everything, but this isn't the time yet. They will be free and will have this planet, but within time."

"But we did not learn what we needed to."  
  
"Andiun knows more than what we think. He talked with the elder. She knew all about what happened. She passed away, but he listened to her stories."

Vegeta took Bulma in his right arm and Andiun with his left. "Lets go."  
  
They flew off into the sky and flew back to the space ship. 

"This is a big ship." Andiun looked around the ship and was left in awe of how big it was. "I love it! I wanted to leave, and I'm so happy that I can!"

Bulma started up the ship and they were off. In about an hour or so when things had gotten too quiet for Bulma and Vegeta, Andiun was confronted about what he knew. He did not want to answer any questions, but somehow he knew it was the right thing to do. "Well, you're the descendant of Metasha. She wasn't a very nice person and she lived about 300 years ago."

Both Bulma and Vegeta were listening closely, but Vegeta still couldn't help but give that little boy that snarl. Bulma already knew what had been said, but didn't know much more than that. "Tell me more. I really want to know about my heritage."  
  
"Well," Andiun looked away so he would not see Bulma's expression. "I heard that she was a whore you didn't stay to one man ever."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and snickered a little and Bulma was left in shock of her new information. "I-I've never heard that before."  
  
Andiun faced her once more. "Well, that's what the elder told me. She also told me that she was vain and rude."  
  
"Sounds just like you, woman."

Bulma shot Vegeta a dirty look and then looked back to Andiun. "Tell me more please."  
  
"A jealous witch placed a horrible curse on her, which is the curse that you know. The curse is meant to be passed to females, but it can be passed to males, if that is the only heir, but if a girl is born, it will pass to the girl."  
  
"Is there a possibility that the curse can be broken?"  
  
"Only if you help someone with your power."  
  
She sighed and looked to Vegeta who was smirking. "Well woman, just give me what you want, and you'll be free."  
  
She grew disgusted with him. "I'll never help you! You're a monster, and I want nothing to do with you!" She got up and walked away from Vegeta and to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Andiun tried to get out of his chair, but Vegeta held him down. "W-what do you want?" He was so scared of Vegeta. He was a small fragile boy and could be broken easily. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
"I'm not going to, if you help me out."  
  
He nodded slowly. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want do know how do make her help me."  
  
Andiun didn't look like he knew he should tell Vegeta. "I don't know. Bulma said that-" 

"Forget what she said! I want to know!" He came closer to Andiun as he raised his voice and the little boy was trembling.

"S-she won't help you unless…"he trailed off.

Vegeta became calm and lowered his voice in hope that Bulma would not hear. "Unless what?"  
  
Andiun shook his head. "I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"  
  
"Because it will kill her!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"But I don't want that to happen! She's the nicest person I've ever met! She's like a sister to me! I don't want her to die!"

"I'll kill you both if you don't tell me!"

Andiun knew that with all his heart that Vegeta was absolutely not lying and would kill them. "She's meant not to have happiness. It is said that if she finds true happiness with a man, then she will die."  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath. "How idiotic is that? That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard! She has to love me to grant me my wish?"

"No, you misunderstood me! "

Vegeta grunted. "Will you get it right before I kill you anyway?"

"It is said that because she loves, she will find death."

Vegeta still cursed and rushed off into his room. "Darn it woman!"

Andiun went into his room and wept, thinking that he was going to lose Bulma now. He thought about the elder and how she died miserably and about how he might lose Bulma. All was lost for the small boy. All except for hope.

To be continued….

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hey, in honor of the Christmas season, check out "How the Saiyan Blasted Christmas." It was my first fic. 

Give me comments! I want reviews and I only updated if I get a certain amount!


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

Hey guys! I won't bother you with meaningless talk. I'll just get right to the point.  
  


Chapter 7  
  


Me no own  
  


Bulma stepped into the sunlight and stretched her aching body. "It sure does feel good to be off that ship."  
  


Andiun looked around his surroundings and it was a beautiful planet, but it did not compare to his home. The threes were a lustrous green and the grass was a fresh and green as well. The air was fresh and clean as well. "Why are we here, Bulma?"  
  


"Because it is important that we rest up off the ship for a while. We need to resupply and things like that."  
  


Andiun dropped on the ground and looked up at the blue sky and enjoyed the sight of the clouds and began humming a song while trying to realize what some clouds looked like.  
  


Bulma watched Andiun with delight. She enjoyed having some company besides Vegeta. Andiun was like a little brother to her, even though she only knew him for about a month now. She closed her eyes and smelled the sweet fragrances that were around her, but then only listened to the song that Andiun hummed. When he was finished, Bulma asked "Where did you hear that?"  
  


Andiun smiled brightly. "I remember it from when I was little. I don't remember who sang it to me. I only know that it was someone that I cared about."  
  


Bulma smiled warmly at the child. "I know that song. It was a popular song in my village when I was a young girl. My mother used to sing it to me."  
  


Andiun said nothing to Bulma, because he was too busy trying to remember who had taught him that song. Once he decided to give up, he looked up at the sky, but he wasn't focused on the clouds any longer. Vegeta was flying back with an animal in his hands. "Vegeta's back."  
  


Bulma looked at Vegeta and rolled her eyes at him. "Like I need bad news."  
  


Andiun laughed at this. She could tell that Bulma was annoyed with Vegeta, but she did strangely enough like the arguments that they got into.   
  


Vegeta landed and dropped a deer-like creature and put him down on the ground and said "Here."  
  


"Here what?" Bulma got off the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you want me to do with this."  
  


"I want you to cook this."  
  


"I don't cook."  
  


"I know you don't do it very well, but you are very capable of doing it. It's child's play."  
  


"Then do it yourself."  
  


"But it's a woman's job."  
  


"That is so chauvinistic! I am not cooking because I'm a woman!"  
  


"That's too bad, because you are!"  
  


"Think again! I am not cooking for you! I've done it enough, and I want to relax! Besides, I don't know how to skin and cook that creature!"  
  


"Well, you can learn a new thing."  
  


"I will not."  
  


Andiun went to the dead animal and felt sick in his stomach, not being able to take the gapping hole in its stomach and the blood. "I don't feel so good, Bulma." She stumbled over to Bulma and held her leg so she could stand.   
  


Vegeta growled. "How can he be so pathetic?"  
  


"Be nice to him! He's just a little boy." Bulma felt his head. "You're burning up. I don't understand. Can you not take this stuff that bad?"  
  


He shrugged his shoulders and then fell on the ground.   
  


"Oh no!" She picked him up and held him close to her. "Did you eat anything?"  
  


"I ate some berries while Vegeta was out hunting and you were still doing your hair this morning."  
  


"What kind of berries?"  
  


He shrugged his shoulders again. "It tasted good."   
  


"Oh no." She held him tighter and rubbed his back. "Lets get you in the ship." Bulma walked back inside the ship and put the boy in his bed. He liked having his own bed, but he would sometimes come sleep with Bulma anyway. "You get some sleep."  
  


He nodded while she placed a rag on his head. "Please don't be mad at me. I was hungry. I just really wanted to eat something. I felt like I was going to wither away."  
  


She kissed him on his head. "Get some rest."  
  


She then walked out of his room and saw Vegeta looking as if he was going to panic. "What's the matter with you, Vegeta?"  
  


"One of Freiza's fleets are coming, which means Freiza isn't too far behind."   
  


Bulma's color drained from her face and panic came upon it. "No! This can't happen! Not now."  
  


"We have to get off of this ship. If we get into the atmosphere, then they'll see us and kill us. We have to move."  
  


"What about Andiun?" She paced back and forth. "He's sick and she needs some sleep. If she doesn't, he could possibly die!"  
  


"You're overreacting woman. He'll be fine. Besides, it's his fault. He shouldn't have eaten those blasted berries."  
  


"He's a growing boy! You can't blame him! He didn't know any better."  
  


"He knows enough. It's his fault. We have to go, or we'll be taken prisoner."  
  


"Not me. You'll probably be killed."  
  


"So lets leave then!"  
  


"I'm not leaving without Andiun." Bulma ran into his room and lifted the young into his arms.  
  


"W-what's going on?" He was sweating and a fever was coming up on him and his face was pale, but his cheeks were rosy. "Where are we going?"  
  


"We have to go, or some bad men are going to take me." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I don't know what they'll do to you and Vegeta, but I don't want to find out."   
  


Andiun grew scared at how her voice was. "Are we gonna die?"  
  


Bulma's heart was crushed for a moment when she saw his hope withering. "I won't let anything happen to you." She ran to Vegeta and then grabbed a cloak for Andiun and put it on him. She then wrapped herself in her's and then they walked out of the ship.   
  


Vegeta took Bulma into his arm and Andiun into the other. "Ready?"  
  


Bulma blushed a little. "Of course."   
  


"Then lets go."   
  


They took off into the sky and Bulma got cold quickly and Andiun began coughing harshly, not being able to take the altitude. "I can't breath," whined the little boy.  
  


Bulma's heart sank. "Put us down, Vegeta."  
  


"Are you insane?"  
  


"I swear I will never help you if you don't put us down!"  
  


Vegeta grunted. "Fine!" He went down quickly, but landed gently as he began to get to the ground. He put Bulma and Andiun down and Bulma felt the little boys head and he could barely keep his eyes open.   
  


"You've got to hold on, baby."   
  


"I can't."  
  


Bulma held him closely to her and let him rest upon her breasts, so that he might be able to get some rest. "You have to hold on. Please don't die, but only rest and regain your strength. We need you held. Please help us, by helping yourself."  
  


He whimpered in pain. "I-I'll try."  
  


She rubbed his arm gently until he went to sleep.   
  


They were in a thick forest that would be good for protection, as far as hiding out. Bulma was tired and didn't know what she should do and her surroundings were beginning to make her feel to cluttered. "Is this a safe place to hide out for the night?"  
  


"I don't see why not." Vegeta rested his back up against a tree and kept his eyes on his surroundings, trying not to be caught.   
  


"What do you think happened to your Saiyan companions?"  
  


Vegeta looked at Bulma surprised. Vegeta himself had never really given a second thought to Nappa or Radizt. "Why would you ask that? Why do you care that much?"  
  


She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just want to know more about you and understand how you think."  
  


"Well...I don't know what happened to them. They could be still serving Freiza or maybe even dead." He shuttered at the thought for a moment, even though he did not care for Nappa or Radizt. 'Then I'd really be the last Saiyan left. It was all up to me from the beginning, but now..."  
  


"Vegeta."  
  


She interrupted his train of thought. "What?"  
  


"I just want to saw thank you for stopping in the air and landing. I appreciate it. You probably saved his life." Bulma looked at the boy who rested upon her and he was no longer pale and his temperature was going down.   
  


"Hmpf. I only did it because I knew that Freiza's men would have scouters to locate us. If I would have flew, then we would have been caught by now."  
  


"Thank you anyway." She smiled and tried to sleep herself. It was a dark, late night anyway and they wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. It was to be a busy day; one they wouldn't forget.  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued.....  
  


A/N: Please review guys! Pretty please!


	8. Chapter 8: Fight Agaisnt Dadoria

Hey guys!  I hope you all had a nice Christmas!  I had a great one.  To my big sis, I just want to say thank you for the gift.  You're the best!  I love you very much!  I know you think that I didn't like you present, but I really did think it was very sweet.  Thank you so much!  I love you!

Chapter 8  

Me no own

Bulma awakened from her sleep to find that she was very stiff.  She had never been forced to sleep outside, since she always had the comfort of Frieza's ship, but now it was different.  She didn't have the comfort that she once had, but at least she had her freedom.

She looked around, but did not see Vegeta anywhere.  "Vegeta?"

"Bulma?"  
  


Bulma heard a groggy voice and looked down to little Andiun.  "What's the matter?"  
  


Bulma kissed him on his head.  "I'm so glad you're okay!"

He smiled back at her.  'I'm glad I'm okay too."  He got away from her arms and stood to his own feet.  "I feel good."

"Well," she stood to her feet and shook herself off, "I'm glad to hear that.  I was very scared."

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"That's alright."  She began to get teary eyed and hugged the boy.  "I'm just so happy that you're okay!"  
  


Andiun blushed madly.  "It's okay.  I'm fine.  Honestly, I'm okay.  You don't have to hug me so much."

  
She let him and wiped her teary eyes.  "You're right.  I don't know what came over me.  I just really love you; that's all.  I just really grew attached to you and when you got sick yesterday, I didn't know what to do.  It felt like my world was losing its grip, and I was going to fall out into nothing."

"Don't worry, because I'm here to stay."

She nodded.  "Right."

"What are you two idiots talking about?"  Vegeta came from behind a couple of trees.  

Bulma caught and attitude.  "Why are you calling me an idiot?  What stupid thing have I done?"  
  
He smirked.  "Simple.  You started speaking."  Before Bulma could combat that, he began another subject.  "Now we must hurry."

"Why?  Are they on to us?"  Bulma's eyes filled with fright.  

"Yes, and the assault is being led by Dadoria."

Bulma gasped.  "Not him!  Next to Zarbon-" 

"I know Bulma!  That is why we must go!"

"Too late for that, Monkey Prince!"  Vegeta turned around and grunted as he saw Dadoria and three other warriors with him.  "Looks like I've found the monkey pest that Frieza's been looking for."  He looked at Bulma and licked his lips.  "Well, well, well, if it isn't the witch what Frieza wants?  Do you think that Frieza will mind if I have a go with you?"

She shuttered at the thought of actually doing anything of the sort with that tub that pink tub of lard.

Vegeta defensively pushed Bulma back and grunted.  "Don't even think about taking her away from me, you over grown ball of pink, crap, fluff!"

Dadoria hissed with hatred, but then began laughing.  "Don't tell me that you're in love with this woman!"

"Of course I'm not, but if anyone is going to get power from her, it's me!"  Vegeta's anger was enough to make his power rise and he yelled and let out a menacing power.   "Come near her and you're dead!  She's mine!"

Bulma and Andiun were pushed back from Vegeta power and Andiun whimpered in fear.  "Bulma, I'm scared."

She held on to him tightly.  "Don't be.  I'm here with you."

The three warriors charged at Vegeta and Vegeta took flight.  Dadoria went up in the air with Vegeta and so did the warriors.  Vegeta started off the battle with a round house kick in one of the faces of the warriors.  When the warrior staggered back, Vegeta caught him and then blasted his head and when the smoke cleared, the head was gone.  He let the body fall to the ground and when Andiun saw it, he screamed and tried to hold on to Bulma tighter.

"It's okay.  It'll be fine.  Vegeta knows what he's doing."

Andiun couldn't take it and he began panicking.  

Dadoria and the rest of the warriors growled at Vegeta for what he had done.  "Curse you!"

Vegeta smirked.  "Who's next?"  
  


The two other warriors charged at Vegeta, but Vegeta was ready and began dodging all of they're attacks.  "You know, it's not fun if I don't have to fight back."

The two of them grew angrier and started giving Vegeta everything they had, but it still wasn't enough and Vegeta powered up and then blasted the two of them into oblivion.  "Weaklings!"  Vegeta began gloting in Dadoria's face.  "You know, if you really wanted the girl, then you should have sent someone who could take he away from me."

  
Dadoria was frightened, but covered it with a smirk.  "If you think you can get away from me, then you're insane.  I'll kill you, and I'll take her."  

"Her power is for me, and me alone!  I won't let Frieza have her!"  Vegeta charged at Dadoria, but this time, Dadoria was ready for Vegeta and punched him in the face with all he had.  Vegeta staggered back and there was blood on the side of his mouth.  

"Well Vegeta, looks like you're not as tough as you think."

Vegeta began laughing softly, but then it began to get louder.  "You fool."  He turned back at Dadoria and then wiped the blood from him mouth.  "Did you really think that I would be defeated by you?"

Dadoria backed away in fear.  "V-V-Vegeta, don't!"

Vegeta flew quickly to Dadoria and slammed his body to the ground.  Vegeta flew down to him and then grabbed him by his collar and said "When you see Frieza in Hell, tell him I said hi."  

"Please Prince Vegeta, don't!  I promise that I'll be eternity loyal to you!  I swear!  I'll help you fight against Frieza!  Please Vegeta!"

Vegeta powered up incredibly.  "I will not show you mercy!  Mercy is for the weak!"

Andiun forced his way from Bulma's arms and began running away from her, in fear of Vegeta and the monster he really was.

"Wait!  Come back, Andiun!"  She began running after him.  'There might be someone else here for us.  I have to get him!'

Andiun began running as fast as he could as he heard the yell from Dadoria as he was blasted into the next dimension.  

"Wait!  Please come back!  It's not safe!"

Andiun tripped as he got out of the forest.  "Ouch."  He looked at his knees that were now skinned.  "Darn it!"  The sky began to thunder rain began falling heavily.  Andiun just rested under a tree and whimpered.

"Andiun."  Bulma came to him and got on her knees.  "Please come back."

"No!  Vegeta's a monster!  He's just like the people who rule our planet; he's cruel!  I don't want anything to do with him!  His heart is as black as night!"

Bulma took the small boy into her arms.  "I know, but we can't go on our own.  There's too much at stake.  He's our muscle.  I swear that I will not let him hurt you or anyone innocent.  Dadoria is a very bad man who works for the man who kidnapped me and sold our planet."

"But he cried out for mercy and Vegeta ignored it!"

Bulma wiped the tears from Andiuns face.  "I know.  It's a shame that not everyone can be as pure hearted as you."  He brushed his hair.  "It's okay.  Everything's gonna be alright."

"Do it won't."  They both looked up in the sky and saw a creature who resembled a fish landing.  "Master Frieza wants you, and I swear that he'll get you, witch."

Bulma's eyes filled with fear.  "Don't!  Please!"

"I must!"  

Andiun decided to be brave and stood to his feet and made fists, but had no fighting style whatsoever.  

"Hahaha!  Do you really think that you can take me, boy?"  
  


Andiun gulped and Bulma stood by his side.  "Don't be foolish, Andiun.  We can't take him."

Andiun charged at him and the creature just flipped him over and Andiun got knocked out when he hit his head.  

Bulma ran to him and tried to hit him, but he caught her and slapped her in the face.  "Don't touch me…"  He began gasping for air and then let Bulma go and he fell to the ground.

Bulma felt her hot face where she had been slapped and then looked over to Vegeta.  "Thank the Heavens!"  

"Why'd you run away?"  
  


"You scared Andiun, so he ran for his life!"

"That's not my problem!"

She grunted in frustration and then went over to Andiun and picked up the little boy's body.  "Lets just go back to the ship."

Vegeta nodded.  "Fine with me.  I'm sick of this planet anyway."  Vegeta looked back to the creature and smirked.  "Have a nice time in Hell, Kuwi."

In the ship, Andiun approached Vegeta when he was meditating in his room while he was sitting on his bed.  "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and looked over to Andiun.  "What do you want, boy?"  
  
"I-I-I was wondering."

Vegeta growled.  "Spit it out!"  
  


Andiun jumped back.  "Uh…I want to learn how to fight."

Vegeta laughed gently.  "Get away.  You'll only make a fool out of yourself."

Andiun grew angry and ran to Vegeta and began hitting him in the back.  "Teach me!  I might have to protect Bulma one day!"

Vegeta grew angry and threw him across his room.

Andiun whimpered in pain.  "Ahhh!"  

Vegeta stood to his feet and crossed his arms.  "Listen you, I want you to now know that if you hit me, expect me to hit you back.  Your first lesson is pain!  Do I have to teach you any further?"

Andiun held his face.  "You don't have to.  I understand."

"Now, I'll teach you, but you better remember who I am."

Andiun nodded.  "Y-Yes….master."  Andiun began to regret what he had just done, but in the inside, he knew he needed to learn, so he would.  'You just wait Vegeta.  I'll be a great warrior.'

To be continued…

Hope you all had a nice Christmas!  Have a Happy New Year!  Oh, and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery of Andiun

TO DRAY:  Andiun is a little blonde haired, green eyed boy that's seven years old.  Bulma and Vegeta haven't gone to Earth, thus have not met Goku.  You don't have to worry about lemon, because I myself am still a kid and have absolutely no business writing that kind of stuff.  Oh, and I can't promise that there won't be gore.  I plan on doing some of that, but you can just skip over it if you need to and I'll understand.  Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter 9

Me no own

Somewhere far away….

"Master!  Master!"  A little creature with pale huge eyes, a long nose, and wrinkled skin came up to a dark figure.  "Master!  Frieza's jewel is no longer with him!  It's on the lose!  She's moving, and she's with a Saiyan and a little boy!"

The dark figure was a creature with black skin, red eyes, and very muscular and was wearing a long black cloak.  "The woman?"

"Y-Yes master.  S-She's on the move.  The Saiyan isn't very powerful.  You could take her easily."

"Who is the little boy?"  
  
"A boy from her home planet.  I know nothing more."  The small creature trembled in front of his powerful and ruthless master.

A smirk appeared on his face.  "Good.  The hunt will begin.  I could have taken her away from Frieza myself, but I chose not to.  I won't make that same mistake again.  Go!  Bring her here!"  
  


"B-B-But Sire…"

"What?!"  
  


The little creature fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.  "Please don't be angry me Master!  I only wanted to tell you that we're years away from the girl.  It's will be a while."  
  
"Get her as fast as you can and bring her to me."

"Y-Y-Yes Master."

~~

Andiun limped to Bulma's room.  He had been training with Vegeta for a week, and Vegeta was rough on him.  It was clear that Vegeta didn't like him at all.  Vegeta frankly didn't care if Andiun wasn't a Saiyan, but he was tough on him as if he was one.  

Bulma brushed her hair and smiled at the beautiful face in the mirror.  'You never stop amazing me.'  Bulma put her brush down as she heard a knock at the door.  "Come in."

Andiun came in limping and went to her bed.  

"What happened to you?"  She went over to Andiun and brushed his hair out of his face and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Vegeta's so hard on me."  
  


Bulma grunted.  "That jerk!  You're not a Saiyan!  You're just a little kid.  Man he has no heart!"  

"Don't be mad Bulma.  I asked for this."

"Well, you shouldn't have to be picked on so much."  She rested his head on a pillow and went in her bathroom and went a cloth with warm water and began cleaning his wounds.  "We have some medical kits, but that's it.  I may be a genius, but I'm not a nurse."

Andiun smiled as he felt the compassion that Bulma was giving him.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome.  I don't want you bleeding to death."

He closed his eyes and fell into a sleep.  He forgot about the pain he was in, once he was in Bulma's care. 

Bulma saw some blood on the little boy's neck and wiped it off, but then lifted his head to make sure there was no more.  She turned his head and looked on the back of his neck and saw something that she couldn't believe.  "Oh my goodness."  She gently placed his head back down and covered her mouth in shock.  'Why didn't I see it before?  Why couldn't I realize this?  How is this even possible?'  

She didn't know exactly how she should react to this.  

"Woman!"  Barked Vegeta.  "Get out here!"  
  


Bulma gently got off her bed and walked out of her room.

"Woman!  Will you get to cooking?"

Bulma shook the shock off of her.  "Why are you so hard on him?"  
  


Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.  "It's not my problem if he's a weak little pest.  He wanted me to teach him something, so I am.  The little punk is lucky that we're on a ship.  Otherwise, I would have already shot some ki blasts at him, to see if he could deflect them."

Bulma surprisingly cocked and eyebrow and smirked at Vegeta.  "Well, I know why you hate him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then please enlighten me."

"You're upset because he has blonde hair and green eyes.  He reminds you of what you are not able to achieve.  He reminds of a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger and he growled at her.  "I don't like the boy, because he is a weak, little, sniveling child that slows us down."

"Yeah right.  You don't like him because he looks like a Super Saiyan, and you're not.  I think his hair is more of a golden color, than an ordinary blonde."

"What do you know?  You're just the decedent of some whore who couldn't stop loving herself and selfish ambitions!"

"Don't turn this on me!  Don't be angry because I know why you despise Andiun!"

"I told you why I despise Andiun, and there's nothing more to it than that!"  
  


They both quieted down when they noticed that the weak little Andiun was starring at them with tears in his eyes.  "What am I supposed to do?"  
 

Bulma went over to him and got on her knees so she could be eye level.  "I'm sorry baby."

"What am I supposed to do?  Am I supposed to die my hair?  Poke my eyes out?"  
  


Vegeta turned from him.  "Hmpf.  It'll still make you a little pest.  You cry too much!"

"He's only seven years old!"  
  


"I don't care how old he is.  It's a weakness, and I won't have it!"

Andiun wiped his tears away.  "Fine then.  I won't cry; not anymore."  

Bulma picked up the young child and went back into her room with him.  "I'm sorry that he doesn't like you."

Andiun shrugged her shoulders.  "I'm fine.  I don't need his acceptance.  I would be nice, but I don't need it."

Bulma kissed him on his cheek.  "We only need each other, right?"

He smiled.  "Yeah.  All I need is you.  You're the nicest, most kindest person that I've ever known."  He hugged her.  "Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Thank you for putting up with Vegeta, just to protect me, but can I tell you a little secret?"

Andiun nodded.  "Sure.  You can trust me.  I wouldn't tell Vegeta for my life."

Bulma whispered into his ear.  "I'm not as helpless as you think."

He curiously looked up into her eyes.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see one day."  She kissed him on his forehead.  "Everything will work out.  I'm gonna save our home and we'll find happiness; you and me.  We'll be home and we can play and frolic like I did when I was very, very little.  We can pick berries, the good ones anyway," she chuckled "and we can be happy."

"Then you can have a family of your own one day, and the curse won't be upon them, or you."

"That would be nice."

Andiun yawned.  "I think I want to go back to sleep."

"Sleep is good.  I think," Bulma herself yawned and closed her eyes "I think I'll sleep too, after I fix Vegeta something to eat."

"You're still gonna cook for him?"

She laughed gently.  "That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cook a good meal."

Andiun smiled.  "I'm just gonna sleep."  Andiun drifted off the sleep and Bulma kissed his head again.

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

To Be Continued….

A/N:  Tell him what when the time is right?  Who is the "Master" that wants Bulma to himself?  Tune in next time.  Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: A Man From Vegeta's Past

Chapter (You guys should know)

Me no own

Bulma sat at the breakfast table, eating her eggs cautiously and curiously.  She was looking at Andiun every five seconds, trying to make sense of what she saw on the back of his neck.  'It's not even possible.  How can this be?'

Andiun was eating quickly and hungrily.  He didn't eat as much or as fast as Vegeta, but he was starting to eat more than the average boy.  

"Andiun," asked Bulma "where did that mark on the back of your neck come from?"

Andiun stopped eating and touched the back of his neck.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, you have a birthmark on the back of you neck.  It looks strange."  
  


He smiled innocently.  "Well, I don't know Bulma.  Sorry, I can't help you."  
  
Vegeta took a sip of juice and eyed Bulma curiously.  "I want to speak with you, woman."

Andiun stood to his feet and pushed in his chair.  "I know when I'm not wanted.  I'll go to my room."  He bowed a bit in respect of his new master and went to his room.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

  
"What's so important on the boys neck, and what does it have to do with you?"  
  
"It's just a birth mark.  That's all."  
  


"I don't believe you woman."  He spoke low and menacing, and Bulma got the hint that he really knew she was lying.

"Lets just say that he needs to be protected at all costs.  He's a blessed boy."  
  
"How is he blessed?  He's been a slave until we took him in and there's nothing great about his life now."  
  
"Just trust me Vegeta. Nothing should ever happen to him.  He's more important than I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know much, besides the fact that he's blessed."  
  


"With what?"

  
"I don't know yet.  I only know that he is."  
  


"Well that doesn't tell me anything!  I'm going to treat him the exact same way I've been treating him.  If that's not good enough, then oh well."  
  


"Well if he dies, I swear I'll never help you!"  
  
"Well I'm not the one who invited him on this journey anyway!  You knew it was dangerous!  If he dies, it's your fault, not mine!"  
  


"That's insane!  You're the one with the super strength and speed!  If he dies, it's your fault."  
  
"Excuse me, but…"  
  


They both stopped arguing and looked at the frowning boy.  "I'm sorry to interrupt this little argument, but we're approaching out destination and it'll be a bumpy landing, so I think we should grab on to something."  
  


Bulma frowned.  "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Just enough to know that you guys don't think I can hold my own, but I can."  
  
Vegeta laughed gently.  "You're still a weakling."

"So are you."  
  


"What?!"  Vegeta stepped forward to pound Andiun into the ground, but Bulma got in the way.  

"Don't you dare!"  
  
"And why not?"

"Because he's blessed.  Remember?"  She batted her eyes.

Vegeta grumbled and walked away.

Andiun smiled proudly at himself.

"I'm impressed kid."  Bulma patted him on his head.  "I didn't know that you had it in you."

"I didn't know either.  I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"You're fine.  He's not gonna touch you."

"But if he doesn't, then I can't train."  
  
Bulma smiled.  "Don't forget kid.  I told you that I'm not so defenseless."

"I know, but I want to help."

  
She ruffled up his hair playfully.  "We have to prepare for landing."

~~

Vegeta stepped outside the ship and got into fighting stance.  "Come on kid.  We don't have all day!"

"Coming!"  Andiun ran out of the ship and joined Vegeta in fighting stance.  "I'm ready."  
  
"Good, because I'm not going to show you mercy today!"  Vegeta disappeared and Andiun began searching around everywhere for Vegeta.  

"Where could he have gone?"

Vegeta appeared right in front of Andiun and gave him a sharp blow in the face and he went up in the air a couple of feet and fell to the ground.  "Come on.  I thought I was a weakling!"  
  
Andiun felt as if his jaw was out of place and as if he was floating in water, in a pool of pain.  'Man, he wasn't joking.'  Andiun struggled to his feet, but was able to stand.  "I'm ready."  
  
"Hmph.  Don't you want to wipe that blood on your mouth away first?"  
  
Andiun wiped the blood away and got back into fighting stance.  "I'm ready."

"Then take this!"  Vegeta fired a ki blast, it wasn't big, but it was something Andiun wasn't ready for.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"  Andiun was hit with the full force of the blast and fell to the ground.    
  
"Vegeta!"  Bulma came out of the ship screaming about Vegeta.  "What did I tell you about hurting Andiun?  Don't shoot blasts at him if he doesn't even know how to do it!"  
  
"But he does know woman!"

"Then why is he half dead?"  
  
"Because he's weak!"  
  


Andiun struggled to get up once again and only got to his knees.  "I do know how to Bulma."  He gathered what energy he had and created a small ki blast and aimed it at Vegeta.  "Take this…" Before he could finish, Andiun fell to the ground and fell unconscious. 

Bulma ran to him.  "Oh, you're such a jerk, Vegeta!"

"Hmph.  It's not my problem."  Vegeta looked around at his surroundings carefully.  It was bright and beautiful.  The grass was green, and the sky was blue.  "What planet are we on?"  
  
Bulma picked Andiun up in her arms and answered "Planet Swazu."

Vegeta crossed his arms and thought for a moment.  "That sounds familiar."

"It should sound familiar, you Saiyan scum!"    
  


Vegeta dodged an energy blast from far away.  "I knew that I came here before."  He smirked.

A man with a patch on his eye and scars all over his body appeared in front of Vegeta.  "You…you dare come back?"

"Why not?  Aren't I welcomed?"

"Of course I you're not!  I still remember what you've done."  The man smirked.  "Who would think that I would go out hunting one day and then I'd get my chance for revenge!"

Bulma gasped at the horrible sight of the man, and he heard her.

"Don't be scared.  This is what happens when you survive an attack of a Saiyan!"

Vegeta formed a ki ball.  "Well then I guess I won't give you the chance to live next time."  
  
"You should have killed me!  You killed my wife and my son!  I had nothing else to live for!"  He laughed sadistically.  "Now I can get revenge."

Bulma put Andiun back on the soft grass and ran between Vegeta and the man.  "I'm sorry that Vegeta has done this to you, but he's changed now."

"I don't believe it!  He's still a murder!  Even if he wasn't, I'd still want my revenge!"  He charged at Vegeta, so Vegeta quickly pushed Bulma out of the way.  Vegeta blocked the punch that the man gave him as Bulma hit the soft grass hard enough to hurt her leg.  

"I will kill you for ruining my life, Vegeta!"

"Sorry, but I've got other plans."  Vegeta punched him back and he went flying back, but he stopped himself.

"You think this is a game?"

Vegeta started laughing.  "Well it's certainly not a fight when there's no competition."

The man grew angrier as Vegeta's laughter got louder.  "Stop laughing!"

"And spoil my good time?"  Vegeta laughed louder.

He growled.  "Lets see how you like it when someone you care for dies!"

Vegeta stopped laughing and realized what he was going to do.  Unfortunately, Vegeta pushed Bulma away just enough for the man to get to her before he could.  "No!" Yelled Vegeta as he saw the man pull out a knife and……

A/N:  Well, I'm sorry, but I have to end it there.  You see, Trina Monkey's mad at me because I got on and started writing, so I'm gonna have to leave you all with a cliffy.  Sorry you guys.  Reivew!


	11. Chapter 11: Death and a Kiss

Sorry for that cliffy guys, but now no one's pressuring me to get off the computer, so lets begin!

Chapter (the one after the last)

Me no own

Bulma saw him coming towards her, and she knew she had no choice but to act.  She liked people thinking she was defenseless sometimes, because she did like to lead people on and make them think that she's nothing and can't defend herself, but now the secret had to come out.  

In an act of desperation, Bulma placed her hands on the grass and put some of her weight on her hands to get up, but then she could go no farther up, and she fell to the ground again.  She cried out in pain as she realized that she fractured her foot when Vegeta pushed her down.

Vegeta flew as fast as he could, but his attacker was already too close, so he was too late to reach Bulma.  

Bulma struggled to get away, but she suddenly felt her body raise and her hair being pulled tightly.  "Say goodnight!"  

"NO!" yelled Vegeta from the top of his lungs as a knife when into Bulma's stomach and then was twisted after it was already deep into her body.  Her eyes began to dilate and in pure shock, Vegeta stopped flying and stood for a moment, as he was paralyzed by the sight of Bulma gasping for air as blood began to come out of her mouth.

"V-Vegeta."  Those were Bulma's last words and she fell to the ground while her murder began laughing sinisterly.  (Don't hate me.  Just keep reading.)  
  
"How does it feel Saiyan?!"

With Bulma's body lying on the ground, Vegeta suddenly felt a sudden rush of emptiness and guilt, a feeling he hadn't felt…ever.  Even when his people and planet were taken away from him, he still didn't feel so lost.  "Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhh!"  Vegeta charged at Bulma's killer, knowing that he took her away from him, and he hated him with every molecule of his body.  "I'll destroy you for this!"  Vegeta kicked him in his face and then slammed him into the ground, but he wasn't done yet.  He picked him up and created a ki blast.  "Before you go to Hell, remember that I'm not done with you!  You won't even be safe in Hell's grasp!"  Before anything could be said, Vegeta blasted him into the next dimension.  

Vegeta had won, but he knew that he could get no prize.  "Bulma?"  Vegeta got on his knees and touched her cold face.  "Bulma?"  Her body was pale and completely still.  With Bulma lying there dead, something began to break within Vegeta, but he knew it was too late.  He reached out his hand so that he could feel her pulse to make sure, but he suddenly was overpowered with a blast from behind and was knocked at least a hundred feet away.  He was totally taken by surprise with attack and his clothes were torn and he was injured, but not enough so that he could not stand.  When he turned around, he saw a tearful Andiun.

  
"Y-y-you killed her!"  Andiun was yelling from the top of his lungs as tears flowed from down his cheeks.  "I hate you!  She's the only one who ever cared for me, and you took her away from me?  I hate you!"  Electricity began to circulate all around his body and he began to grow with power.  "I'll make you pay!"  His hands began glowing, and Vegeta was shocked at the power that the boy could produce.

"I didn't kill her!  Some one else did!"

"There's no one else here!  Liar!"

"I am not lying about this!  I killed the person who murdered her!"

Andiun let the tears flow down his face.  "No!  I don't believe you!  I may respect you in many ways, but I won't let you get away with this!  She was like a big sister to me!"  Andiun began to power up greatly, getting ready to give Vegeta everything he had.  

 "Listen boy!  I didn't kill her!  Why would I kill her?  I needed her in order to surpass Frieza!"

  
"You shouldn't have hurt her like how you did!  I can't even trust you!  All you wanted to do was use her!  You didn't care if she lived or died!"  Andiun stopped enlarging his ki blast and it soon faded away and there was nothing else but a crying boy.    
  
Vegeta walked over to him, but wouldn't look at him.  "I didn't kill her!  I-I would never kill her."

Andiun wiped some tears from his eyes, but more tears began to fall down his face.  He began to calm down as he realized that he wasn't the only person who cared about Bulma.  "I know, but I'm scared.  I don't know how to go on in life without her."  Andiun wiped some final tears away.  "I'll miss her Vegeta."

"Miss who?"

Andiun and Vegeta's hearts skipped a beat as they turned around and saw a smiling Bulma.  "Why the long faces guys?"

Andiun smiled brightly and ran to Bulma.  "Bulma!  Bulma!  I thought I lost you!"  He ran into her arms and Bulma held him close.  "No, no, no.  I can't be killed…well at least not until I have an heir to pass the curse on to.  It's kind of like a temporary immortality thing."

"Is that what you meant by 'I'm not so defenseless'?" 

Bulma shook her head.  "Not really.  I was going to actually fight that guy, but Vegeta fractured my foot!"  Bulma began looking for Vegeta, but he was no where to be found.  "That's weird.  He was just here."

~~ 

Vegeta was cursing in the shower on the ship for what had just happened.  'Is that what the blasted woman had been hiding from me?'  "Argh!  I'm angry enough to kill her myself!"

~~

Bulma and Andiun walked into the ship, laughing and conversing with each other, as if nothing at all had happen to her.  

"I don't know what's Vegeta's problem."

Andiun smiled.  "Well I think he likes you, since he was really, really upset that you died."

Bulma rolled her eyes.  "He's just using me."

"I think he likes you Bulma."

Bulma blushed as she began to think about the girlish fantasies that she used to have.  "Well…I guess it's different.  I mean, I've never had a guy like me before, just for me, but I've always dreamed about being with a Prince."

"Well, Vegeta must be the first, because he was really sad when he thought you weren't coming back."  Andiun thought nothing more of it, and went off to his room, but Bulma began to smirk devilishly.

'Perhaps I can use that to my advantage.' 

~~

Vegeta was still cursing, even when he was in his room getting dressed.  'Who does she think she is?  Does she really think she can pull one over on Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans?'

"May I come in?" said Bulma from behind Vegeta's bedroom door.

"What do you want?" barked Vegeta.

"I have to talk to you."

Vegeta cursed some more as he walked over to the door and answered it.  "What do you want?"  He then walked over to his bed and sat down.  "If you're gonna speak, then do so now.  I don't exactly want to speak with you right now."

Bulma came into his room and sat on his bed with him.  "I came here to talk about what happened today."  She couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.  She had ammo.  

"I don't want to hear anything, but an explanation on why you have done what you did."

"What did I do?"  She played dumb.  She knew good and well.  She just wanted to get whatever she could out of him.

"You didn't tell me that you were immortal!  I think that's pretty important information!"

"It is, but I didn't tell you because you didn't ask!  Besides, it's not forever.  It's just until I have an heir to pass the curse on to."  
  
"Well, who would think to ask that?"  
  


"I don't know, but it's not my fault.  Besides, you kidnapped me!  I don't owe you anything!"

"Well, you used me to escape from Frieza!  I think you owe me just as much as I owe you, so you could at least be honest!"

"That's not true at all!"  Bulma yelled in frustration as she stood to her feet.  "Honestly, you Saiyans live in some strange world, don't you?"  

Vegeta stood to his feet and smirked.  "Well, it's better than being a descendant of some slut that couldn't keep her big mouth shut!  No wonder Andiun thought you were her. You act like her!"

"Why you…" Bulma was about to hit him, but Vegeta grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed and pinned her down.  "Let me go!"  
  


"No woman!  You don't deserve any rights!"

She struggled to get away, but could not.  "Let me go!"

"Or what?"  He smirked, knowing that she could not do anything.  "Will you cry?"  
  


Bulma seriously didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that popped into her mind…..

Vegeta was shocked by the sudden kiss that he received by her, but even though it was quick and short, he could still feel her warmth long after she had kissed him.  

Bulma stopped struggling when she realized that the kiss was a mistake, because she now want him to kiss her back, so she could feel what it was like to have a man really hold you and make love to you.  "Vegeta…"  She was cut off by Vegeta's lips upon her lips.  When he pulled away, she tried to speak, but he spoke first.

"Shhh.  Now it's time for you to feel what I can offer you."

She melted into his arms and enjoyed another kiss, but this on was long, and she felt sorry that she didn't tell him about her ability, because she now knew that he was upset when he thought she had died. 

Bulma thought about telling him no, but she didn't want to.  With all her heart, that was what she wanted.  She wanted to be held by him, and even though she first knew him when she was a small girl, she knew it then, and nothing was going to change that.  

Nothing.

To Be continued…..

A/N:  Hehehe.  Did I upset anyone in the beginning of this chapter?  I hope I did.  That was my goal.  Hehe.  Well, I wasn't going to whack her off….just keep reading.  Review! Review!  Review!


	12. Chapter 12: New Trouble Rising

Hey guys.  I know some of you think that they're might be lemon….but I don't do that kind of stuff, so I'm sorry.  There will be no lemon in my story, but there's still plenty of reasons to stick around for it, so please don't be turned away because of no lemons.

Chapter 

Me no own

Bulma woke up in the morning with a smile on her face and a slight pain on her neck, but the smile disappeared when she saw that Vegeta was not in the bed next to her.  'I wonder where he went…." Her train of thought ended when she heard the shower go off.  "Would you like me to join you?"  
  
"By all means, do come in."

She smiled and got out of the bed and walked over to his bathroom and walked in and began stepping into the shower.

"Did I make an impression on you last night, woman?"

With the thought of what happened all of last night, Bulma blushed and tripped on the bath tub and hit her head against the wall on the inside of the bath tub.

"I guess I did."  Vegeta laughed at her and continued showering.

"That's not very nice.  I just hurt myself!"  
  


"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I don't know.  It could just be the fact that I thought you cared about me, but I guess I could be…"  
  
Vegeta grew tired of her bickering, so he grabbed her roughly and planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips.  "Do you like that, woman?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't want you to stop."  
  


"Then let's continue."

"Bulma," said a voice from behind the bathroom door "are you in there?"  

"Uh….is that you Andiun?"

"Yes.  What are you doing in Vegeta's bathroom?"

Bulma was about to answer, but Vegeta's hand covered her mouth.  "Let you imagination wander."

Bulma bit his hand so that he would let her speak and said "Uh…I couldn't use my bathroom, because the toilet was stopped up, so I'm using Vegeta's."  
  


"What is your problem woman?"  Vegeta barked.

"You shouldn't have said that," Whispered Bulma with a sharp but quiet voice.

"He's gotta learn sometime and he might as well know now, especially since the only other two people that he knows are sexually active with each other!"  
  


"But he's only a boy!"  
  


"Isn't he eight or nine or something like that?"

"He became nine last month."  
  
"Whatever!  The point is that when I was a four, I already knew how babies where made, where they came from, how to mate, what going in heat was, and different ways on how to have sex!  My parents thought it was necessary, so I learned!  If he doesn't learn now, then when will he?  Will it be on his wedding night or whatever your people like to call whatever you do?  What kind of man gets a woman and doesn't know what to do with her?"  (A/N:  Goku, but he learned.)

"He's too young!"  
  


"No he's not!"  
  


"Well….." she smirked "you tell him."

"I will not!"  
  


"You do it!  You're the only male in his life, so you tell him about his part in sex, Mr. I Knew It All When I Was Four."

Vegeta grunted, turned off the shower water and grabbed a towel to cover himself up with.  He then opened the door to see the little nine year old Andiun standing there.    
  


"Hello Prince Vegeta."  Andiun greeted him rather uncomfortably, especially since he saw Bulma with a towel over her body as well.

"Listen boy…Bulma and have engaged in sexual activities, and it has been for most of the night, meaning we only had a few hours of sleep, because it was that good.  This morning, we both took a shower at the same time, and we plan on doing this kind of thing a lot, every night, over and over again, because yes, I am that good.  So if you've got problem with it, then too bad.  Oh, and if she's putting on a little weight, that means she's about to have a baby, and it's because of me, not some stupid bird, now get out of my room, you little freak!"  Vegeta felt an object hit him in the back of his head and he grunted in pain, since he was caught off guard.  "What is your problem?"

"Why'd you explain it like that?"

"What other way was there?"  
  
Andiun ran away to his room, confused, scared, and yes, traumatized.   (A/N:  Poor little boy.)

"See what you did?  Wait ta go, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"I saw nothing wrong with the way I explained that.  My parents were always that blunt.  I don't see what the problem with what I is."  
  


"Yeah, and that's also why you need serious help with your mind, because you're not right up stairs.  Besides, your race is…I don't know…sex crazed or something!"  

"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because it's true!  Now I have to go undo the traumatizing that you did to that poor little boy!"

"He'll snap out of it."

"Well you apparently didn't!"  She walked out of his bathroom and then out of his bedroom.  'Really, that Vegeta thinks of no one but himself, but then again, he did show me a lot of attention last night.'  She was about to smile, but she suddenly began to hear a beeping noise and followed it to the ships control panel.  "Vegeta!"  
  


Vegeta came out of his room fully dressed.  "What do you want woman and what is that blasted beeping noise?"  
  
"It's the radar.  I don't know what it is exactly.  It seems like Frieza's ship, but then again, it's different."

"Perhaps it's a different model."

"No.  I don't think so."  Bulma began to shiver.  "I'm gonna go put some clothes on."  
  


"But you look much better this way."  
  
"I know but I'm cold."  She rubbed her neck to see if anything was on it, and there was.  "What's this on my neck?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at it quickly and plainly said "It's your mark, meaning that you're mine."  Vegeta just went back to looking at the radar, trying to make sense out of what was coming his way.  "Excuse me, but what's going on exactly?   I have a what on my neck?"  
  
"It's a marking, meaning that you are mine."

"I didn't ask you to mark me!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter right now.  Right now, I'm busy, and you're putting some clothes on."

"Is it big?"  
  


"No."

"Is it nasty looking?"  
  
"Don't bother me now!  I'm busy!"  
  
Bulma hissed at him and went into her room.   "That no good monkey Prince!"  She ended up smiling.  "That technically makes me a Princess though.  Bulma the Princess.  That has a nice ring to it."  
  


Vegeta couldn't figure out whose ship that was on radar, but his instincts told him that it wasn't good.  'Why do I feel like whoever this is, is going to be more trouble than Frieza?'

"Vegeta."

"What do you want, boy?  Never mind!  Whatever it is, it can't be that important."  
  
"But if Bulma has a baby, then she won't be immortal anymore."  
  


"So?"  
  
"Meaning she could die, and then we wouldn't be able to see her again."  
  
"She's not going to die any time soon, so back off."

"But what about the rumor…about her dying because of someone that she loved?"

Vegeta turned around and saw that Andiun had tears in his eyes.  "Something tells me that you weren't as traumatized as what the woman thought."

Andiun shook his head.  "I don't want anything to happen to Bulma.  I don't care if she's happy with you, I don't want her to die."  
  
"And she's not going to.  At least not anytime soon, and certainly not because of me."  
  


"But you care for her, and she really cares for you, so…"  
  
"Just shut up right now kid!  I don't have time for this right now!"  
  
"But…"  The ship suddenly jerked roughly and Andiun was knocked across the room and hit a wall, and Vegeta fell to the ground.  

"Great.  They must be attacking!"  
  


Bulma ran to Vegeta, now dressed in tight, dark blue spandex body suit that was like a bathing suit, except it didn't cover her shoulders, and a pair of dark blue boots.  "What's going on?"   

"What do you think genius?  We're being attacked!"

"Well do something about it?"  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Go fight them!"  
  
"In space?"  
  
"Just do some…" with another blow to the ship, Bulma was thrown to the other side of the room and took a hard hit to the floor, knocking her out.  The last thing she saw was Andiun run over to her, and Vegeta look over to her direction.

Two hours later, Bulma awakened in a cold and dark place, but she wasn't alone.  "Where am I?"

To be continued…..

A/N:  So where is Bulma?  Where is Vegeta and Andiun?  Will everything turn out in the end?  You'll have to read the next chapter!  

Review Review Review!  
  


Oh and check out some stories by "Trina Monkey and Oninu."  "Saiyan INC" is a must read!


	13. Chatper 13: Another Saiyan

Chapter 13

Me no own

Bulma heard noises around her, but did not know who or what was around her.  She thought it was dark in the room, but then she realized that she only had a blindfold on her, so she removed it from her eyes.   "Who are you?"

There was a woman sitting on a gigantic bed who was very beautiful.  She had long, thick black hair that went down to just above her butt and pale blue eyes.  "Who are you?" she asked.

Bulma was on a chase, but got off of it and walked over to the woman.  "M-my name is Bulma."

"Bulma huh?"  She smiled.  "So you're the girl who was taken away from Frieza."

"How do you know who I am?"  
  


"You're pretty famous."  
  


Bulma felt extremely uncomfortable with the way the woman was facing.  She wasn't really facing Bulma, but was still talking to her, as if she was….   "Are you….I don't know how to ask this….but are you…."  
  
"Blind?"

Bulma nodded hesitantly.  "Yeah.  Are you blind?"  
  
"Yes.  I am."  

"I'm sorry for asking."  
  
"Sit next to me, Bulma."  
  


She didn't want to, but she made her way over to the woman anyway.  "Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Mind what?"  
  
She began touching Bulma's face, feeling every detail there was about it.  "You have such soft skin."

"Well, I do like to look beautiful."

"Well are you?"

"I believe so."  Bulma spoke with confidence, knowing that she looked good.  
  
She stopped playing with her face and reached for a table that was next to the bed and searched for some grapes that was sitting in a bowl and picked them up when she finally found them.  "Do I make you uncomfortable?"  She ate a grape.  
  
Bulma was surprised by that question and lied.  "No.  Why would you even ask that?"  
  
She smiled.  "You know, I may not be able to see your face, but I can hear it in your voice."  
  
Bulma looked behind the woman and saw that she had a tail.  "A tail?  You have a…a monkey tail?"  
  


"Yes.  I'm a Saiyan.  Have you heard of them?"

Bulma was shocked greatly, but was able to find a smile.  "Who hasn't heard of the Saiyans?  I know a Saiyan.  He's my companion, the one who kidnapped me as a matter of fact!"

The Saiyan began sniffing, trying to get a whiff of Bulma's scent.  'It's so familiar.  It can't be.'  "W-who's your companion?"

"His name is Vegeta."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes became softer than what they were before as tears started to form in her eyes.  "V-Vegeta?  The Prince of the Saiyans?  Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes.  That's him."  
  
She reached out and grabbed Bulma roughly by her arms.  "Where is he?"

"I don't know.  Someone attacked us and…I don't even know where I am now!"  
  
"You know my son?  Is he okay?  How has be been?"  
  


Bulma's eyes grew huge as she caught that last line  "Wait, are you saying that you are Vegeta's mother?  You're the Queen of the Saiyan?"  
  
She let Bulma go and calmed herself down.  "Not exactly.  I was never the queen.  I had no title as queen, but I did indeed have to role of mother in my son's life.  I birthed him, I raised him, I taught him so much."  
  
"Where are we?  How come you didn't die with your people?"

"It's hard to say.  I remember like it was yesterday."

~flaskback~

  
Vegeta was standing at his side, with a look of uncertainty on his face.  In a dark corner behind a wall in the throne room was Oninu, starring at Frieza with fiery eyes of hatred.  

"So we still have our deal?" asked Frieza with a twisted look on his face.

King Vegeta held back his hatred for Frieza.  He tried so very hard to keep his emotions in.  "Yes.  My son will join you on your ship."  
  
"Good."

Prince Vegeta looked back at his father with pleading eyes, asking his father not to let him go with Frieza with only just the look in his eyes.  

King Vegeta replied in his native tongue "Be brave my son, and don't forget your pride."

Prince Vegeta walked off with Zarbon and Dadoria out of the throne room and to the Frieza's ship.  

Frieza looked behind King Vegeta and saw Oninu with hurt eyes.  "I would also like for the woman to accompany Prince Vegeta."  
  
King Vegeta held the handles on the throne tightly and resisted the urge to strike Frieza down.  "Why would you want her?"  
  
Frieza smirked.  "She may come in handy, along with her son.  She does seem like a woman that can take care of herself."

Oninu stepped forward and shook her head at King Vegeta.

"I need to speak to her before she comes."

Frieza turned around and walked out of the throne room.  

King Vegeta stood.  "Oninu, I need you to do this."  
  
"Not with Frieza.  I can't!  He'll take me and he'll pass me around his ship like a volleyball!  I can't!"

King Vegeta grabbed her by her arms and looked into her eyes.  "I'll come back for you, and Prince Vegeta.  I sear I won't let you be touched by that freak."

Oninu looked up into Vegeta's eyes, and for the first time in their relationship, she could tell that he loved her. 

"I will come back for you."  
  
She kissed him on his lips and he kissed her back and let his emotions flow through that one kiss.  

"Be strong."

She nodded.  "I'll wait for you."

~end~  
  


Bulma eyes were full with tears, taking this story as if it were some sad love story.  "And what happened after that?"

"Frieza took me on his ship, but my son didn't know I was there.  I tried to find my son, but I never even got the chance to find him, and after Frieza got sick of my looking, he had me blinded, so I couldn't look for him anymore.  After one more attempt, Frieza decided to out smart his brother, so I was traded for some of Cooler's whores; seven, just for me.  I've been his favorite ever since."

"So I'm on Frieza's brother's ship?" The color began to drain from Bulma's face and she felt as if she was going to break in two.  "He's going to send me back to Frieza!"  
  
"Hardly!"  Cooler opened the door and crossed his arms.  "I don't plan on doing my brother any favors.  I've had it in for him ever since he tricked me to trade seven of my whores for one blind Saiyan."  

Bulma stood to her feet.  "So, are you going to use me to get power for yourself?"  
  
"For what?  I'm already stronger than anything else in the universe.  What do I need you for?

"Then why are you keeping me?"  
  
"I don't quite know yet.  I might just kill you for my brother's grief, but who knows?  I don't know what I'm to do with you yet."

"Then just let me go!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, woman.  I'll decide what I do."  Cooler turned around to walk out of his room, but not before saying one last thing.  "Oh Oninu, don't think you're getting off tonight."  When Cooler got out of the room, he smirked.  'I'll get my revenge on you brother, no matter what."

To be continued….

A/N:  So what will Cooler do to get revenge on his little brother?  Find out next time!  Review Review!  Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Lab Monkey

Hey guys.  How'd you like the last chapter of "Quest for Power"?  I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but please forgive me.  So, lets not waist anymore time.  

Me no own

Vegeta was tired and wounded, barely breathing.  His eyes were heavy since the pain was getting to him so, and he could barely think at all.  "Bulma."  
  
"She's safe."

Vegeta opened his eyes to see who replied to him, and it looked like Frieza.  "Frieza!"  
  
"Hardly.  I happen to be his better older brother.  The name is Cooler."  

Vegeta then felt something enter his arm.  He then realized that he was chained to a wall in some kind of a dungeon.  "What did you just do?"  
  
Cooler smirked.  "I have no interest in you, or that woman of yours, but I do find you amusing, so I definitely would like to test something out on you."  
  
"Why you….!"  Vegeta tried to force himself out of the chains, but he felt a sharp pain and his energy began to leave from his body. 

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Vegeta.  I have power, not you, and if you even think about trying to come against me, you will be a vegetable."  Cooler chuckled.  "No pun intended."  
  
"What did you do to me, you freak?"  
  
"I don't know yet.  It's a new disease that my scientists thought of.  I'm not sure what it does, but you're the perfect candidate."

Vegeta's body began to grow numb, and he lost his consciousness.

"Lord Cooler," said one of Cooler's guards.  

"What is it?"  
  
"What should we do with the boy and Prince Vegeta?"  
  
"I have no use for either one of them.  Put them back on their ship and send them off."

  
"And Bulma?"  
  
"I'm not quiet sure what to do with her yet.  I might just  kill her, but I'm sure I could do something else to cause my brother pain."  
  
  


~~

"If I get out of here," said Bulma "I want you to come with me."  
  
Oninu smiled as she tried to hold back her laughter.  "Bulma, you do not understand how Cooler's mind works."  
  
"I know you're his favorite, but that doesn't mean that we can't get you out of here.  If I get you off of this planet, will Cooler come after you?"  
  
"No, but…"  
  
"Then why doubt?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel him.  He's coming."  
  
"Feel him?  What do you mean by that?  How can you feel someone?"  
  
"It's something I learned when I became blind.  I couldn't depend on my sight, so I had no choice, but to use my other senses, but I learned that even though my hearing had become stronger as well as my scent, that wouldn't help me on a place like this when you have to fight for your very survival.  I had no choice but to learn how do defend myself, so that's what I did."

"Can everyone do this, or just you?"  Bulma sat next to her, being intrigued by her words.  

"Tell me more."  
  
"Well, it's energy that I feel.  Cooler's is so high, as well as Frieza's."

"This seems like a real plus."  
  
Oninu turned away from Bulma and tried to think about how she is a strong Saiyan and shouldn't break down and cry, but a tear escaped her eye. "It's not so good when you feel Cooler ravaging you. I feel him so strongly and he does things to me....things only King Vegeta should have done."  
  
Bulma reached her hand on to comfort her but when Oninu felt it, she shook it away. "He's coming. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to get the satisfaction. Ice-jins enjoy seeing our race breakdown, so I can't allow myself to."  
  
Bulma nodded in agreement and respected her courage. "You're so strong."  
  
"You seem strong yourself, and my son must think so."  
  
Bulma blushed. "Well....he has marked me. How did you..."  
  
"I can smell him on you. I wasn't sure if it was him when you first arrived, but I knew you weren't pure." Oninu tensed up. "No be quiet. Don't say anything about me feeling energy. I don't want him to know!"

Bulma whispered "Can he?"  
  
"I don't know, but he knows much more than Frieza and is much more deadlier."  
  
Cooler then walked into the room with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "The monkey prince will be safe, as well as the stupid boy."  
  
Relief came to Bulma. "Where are they?"  
  
"None of your business. You're lucky Vegeta's a Saiyan or I would have just killed him."  
  
Oninu cocked an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound right at all. Wouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
Cooler couldn't help but begin to laugh a little bit. "Since you Saiyans have such strong immune systems, you make for good test subjects."  
  
Anger began to rise up in Bulma and she charged at Cooler, but he felt Oninu grab her. 

  
"Calm yourself, Bulma!"  
  
"No! He's a monster like his brother!"  
  
Oninu held Bulma back with both of her arms.   
  
"He's your son! Don't you care?"  
  
Oninu tried to keep calm and strong in front of Cooler as long as possible, but the thought of actually hearing good news of her son and then him being a test subject for Cooler was too much and a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Calm down Bulma! You'll only be killed."

Cooler smirked and walked out of the room and as soon as he did, Oninu feel down on her knees and began crying. 

Bulma stopped struggling and realized that of course Oninu cared, but she was the wiser one in this situation. She knew Cooler and his ship, and she was trying so hard to keep her prideful image. 'Poor Oninu.' Bulma held her close to her. "I'm sorry Oninu, but I'll get you out of here somehow."

  
To be continued....

A/N: Oh, but how will Bulma get her out of there? Will Bulma even make it out of Cooler's ship? Wait and see. Review! Reveiw!


	15. Chapter 15: Escape

Hey guys!  How are you doing?  I'm great!  I just wanted to see how you guys were and OH!  I'm supposed to be writing a new chapter to my story.  Silly me.  I am rather sorry for how long it took.  Well, here's the new chapter of "Quest for Power."

Chapter 

Me no own

Vegeta woke up with his head feeling as if it was about to split into two.  He had never felt so sick in his whole life.  His temperature was high and everything that he saw seemed to be a blur.  "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in your room."  
  
Vegeta's eyes slightly began to go back into focus.  "Andiun?"  
  
He smiled.  "That's me.  I'm just glad you're awake."  Andiun stopped smiling and became scared and nervous.  "Cooler still has Bulma!"  
  
"What?!"  Vegeta angrily sat up in his bed, but he couldn't keep himself up and fell back down onto his bed.  "This hurts so much.  Why do I feel this way?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta.  I'm not a doctor."  

The room began spinning and Vegeta began coughing.  'I bet it's that freak Cooler's fault. He did this to me and he still has Bulma.'

Andiun placed a cold rag on to of Vegeta's head.  "You're sick.  You need to rest.  I'm gonna try really hard to get Bulma back, but I want you to rest."  
  
Vegeta used all of his energy and sat up in the bed again, even though every time he moved it felt like an electric shock was tearing up his nerves in his body.  "I….I have to get her back."

"But you're in no condition!"  
  
"I won't be in any condition if Cooler is able to get ultimate power out of Bulma.  I have to go get her, and I must do so now!"  
  
Andiun knew that Vegeta's energy was dropping as he spoke and became angry.  "I know you're in pain, Vegeta."  
  
"This is nothing to a Saiyan!  My immune system will wipe this out, and I'll be as good as new."  But Vegeta wasn't as good as new.  He fell back on his bed and passed out.  

"Vegeta!"  Andiun turned away and hoped that he would get better.  

~~

"It's now or never!" Commanded Bulma as she mentally got herself ready for the up coming battle.  "Will you be alright, since you can't see?"

Oninu put every thought of what would happen if she was caught aside and took a deep breath.  "I'm ready now, and I'll be alright.  I know my way around this ship pretty much, so I'm fine.  Just try to keep up, Bulma.

Bulma thought Oninu was merely being cocky but when Oninu blasted the door and kicked a solider of Cooler's in the face, Bulma was so amazed that she was a complete loss of words and she could not even move.  

Oninu sensed that Bulma wasn't moving and began to get frustrated.  "Listen Bulma, whatever you do, you must keep going.  You are my eyes and must tell me what is up ahead of me.  I can run straight, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me when I need to turn, so please keep up!"  
  
Bulma began running with Oninu and remembered that she had to speak.  Oninu could sense things, but she didn't know if she would run into an object.  It was up to Bulma if Oninu would make it out to see her son, and it was up to Oninu to help Bulma fight her way through the ship.    
  
Bulma clenched her fists as she saw three of Frieza's guards.  "Ahhhh!"  Bulma jumped up into the air and kicked one in the face.  "Watch out On…."  Bulma realized that Oninu could sense them as Oninu jumped in the air and kicked a second one, but before she landed on her feet, she spun and kicked the third one in their gut.  'She's awesome.  I bet Vegeta couldn't beat his mom.'  Bulma grabbed Oninu's arm and they began running again.    
  
"We need to hurry.  I feel some behind us."  Oninu then stopped and as well as Bulma.

"What's up?"  
  
"There's some ahead as well.  We're trapped."

Bulma began to look around her for any doors that may be around them, but they were in a hallway, that had no rooms in that area.  "Uh oh.   This looks bad."  Bulma looked above her.  "There!  We can go through that vent and…"  
  
Oninu sighed.  "Bulma, don't be simple."  Oninu blasted above her and grabbed Bulma's arm.  "I've been sexually abused ever since I was taken from my King, and I'm not about to go down like a little mouse.  I'm a Saiyan!"  Oninu flew with Bulma out of the hole in the ship and flew across the sky of the planet.  

  
Bulma's arm was in pain by Oninu pulling on it, but she said nothing of that.  "Can you out fly them?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to try."  Oninu sped up, but Cooler's men flew out of the ship and began to follow them.  "They'll eventually catch up, and if they don't, Cooler will.  Do you see any place where we can lose them at?"

Bulma looked around and only say another station where another huge ship was at.  "There's another ship.  Can you feel anyone there?"  
  
Oninu focused and began to land.  "Yeah.  I can.  We're gonna have to hide in the ship, because they're our ticket off this stupid planet!"  
  
When they landed, Bulma began to lead Oninu around the ship until she saw some trunks.  "There!  We can hide in there."  
  
"In what?"  
  
Bulma then felt bad for saying such a stupid comment.  "I'm sorry.  I mean to say that we can hide in some trunks.  If you want to be stowaways, then there's no better way to do it."   Bulma led her over to the trunks where no one else was around.  "They'll land and spot us, so lets hurry.

"Wait Bulma.  Before I get in this thing, I want you to remain absolutely calm.  You don't know how to suppress your energy like I can, but you can at least be calm enough to make your ki drop a little.  They won't pick you up on their scouters…hopefully."  

Bulma nodded and helped Oninu into a trunk.  "Good luck."  
  
Oninu smiled.  "I can see why my son may like you.  You'll give him a proud son someday."  
  
Bulma was touched that Vegeta's mother would say such a kind thing to her.  "Well, I'm glad we got to meet.  I can see why Vegeta is so prideful."  
  
"It's because of his father."  
  
"And you played a huge part as well."

Oninu had never been thought as a parent of Prince Vegeta, but rather just some woman.  She appreciated what Bulma said, even though she didn't let it show.  "Go Bulma."  
  
Bulma began stacking some armor and spandex outfits on top of Oninu and then ran to a trunk and did the same to herself as much as she could.

"They were here!" said one of Frieza's men as he came to the luggage area of the ship.  "They must be in these trunks!"  He opened all of the trunks and say only uniforms for the men.  "They're not here.  This ships ready to go."  
  
Oninu's heart began pounding faster with excitement as her super sensitive ears picked up the good news.  'I'm leaving this horrible place.  I get to leave.  Maybe I'll even see my son again.'

Bulma tried not to get excited; thinking about what Oninu had told her.  'Here I come Vegeta and Andiun.'

To be continued…..

A/N:  So they're off.  But will they be able to survive a ship full of Cooler's men?  You'll have to wait and see!  


	16. Chapter 16: Baddest Woman Alive

I am so very sorry! I am very very sorry about everything! I know that I haven't updated this story in forever and I promise this will never happen again! I am so very sorry!  
  
Chapter 16

Me no own

(Oh and there will be a lot of gore in this chapter okay? Continue reading!)

Oninu was able to feel that they had landed, wherever they were. 'I'll wait a few hours before I say anything.'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Anduin?" said Vegeta as he walked into his room.

"You should still be in bed. You're in no condition to-"

"Shut up kid! I feel fine. We're heading back to Cooler's planet and getting Bulma back."

"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"I don't care! That woman as well as her power is mine!" He was enraged. His eyes were like fire and his burning hatred for Cooler over came his pain. "He will die and she will return to me! Until I become a Super Saiyan, she must not leave my side."  
  
Anduin held his head down and sighed. "Alright. I'll do whatever you want to do."

"""""""""""""

"Oninu?" Bulma opened up Oninu's trunk and started taking the amour out of the case until she saw Oninu's face. "Hello, how are you right now?"  
  
"I feel alright. I wish I would have had more air though. Where is everyone at?"  
  
"Some left the ship, but there are others on the ship. We can escape from this room and go out onto the planet and hide until-"

"What planet?"  
  
"I think it's called Compatous or something like that."

"Help me out." Oninu held out her arm and Bulma helped Oninu out. "Lead me out of here."  
  
"Great. There's a window that I'm sure we can squeeze through." Bulma held on to her arm and led her to a wall where a small window was. "Here it is." Bulma punched the grass and although she did hurt her hand, she was able to break it. "I'm sure someone might have heard that." Bulma pushed all of the glass out and placed Oninu's hand on the now open window. "Go through there."

"How far down is it?"  
  
"Not very far down. You can jump and be alright." Bulma turned around and began to watch the door. "Come on Oninu."

"There is no one near. I cannot sense anyone." Oninu got her body through and jumped down. "Come on Bulma."  
  
Bulma got her body through a little easier than Oninu since she was smaller but fell down and landed on her leg. "Ah!"  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, we've got to keep moving."

Bulma took her arm and they both started running. "So why do you think they're on this planet?"

"These people are very weak and helpless, but it just so happens that they had a supply of the strongest metal in the universe. It was discovered not too long ago. Now Cooler is probably here to purge this planet and use the metal."

"Well, we should hide then. We're not safe."  
  
"I heard this planet is poor and I feel so cold. Is it night?"  
  
"Not quiet, but it's getting darker."  
  
Oninu smirked. "Then we're even."

'Even? What do you mean?"  
  
Oninu's smirk faded. "This planet isn't big on technology. Look around. Do you see anything like highway lights or anything of the sort?"  
  
"No, I don't, but what does....." Bulma smiled. "I understand now. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Away from here. The closest town. We attack at night."

''''''''''''''''

"So," said Cooler in a rage "Bulma and Oninu are gone?"  
  
"We're sure that they are still on the planet" answered on of his henchmen, trembling before his master. "It was also discovered that Prince Vegeta seems to be heading towards us."  
  
Cooler sighed. "Well, Vegeta's not behind their disappearance, but when he comes, I want him brought to me. As for the little boy traveling with Vegeta, kill him."

""""""""""

"I feel the coolness of night" said Oninu as she stepped outside a small tavern in a little village. "This should be simple enough." She smirked. "So how does it look outside?"  
  
"Pitch black" said Bulma eyeing Oninu questionably. "May I ask you a question, Oninu?" Bulma was looking at her neck. "It's kind of personal, and I do know you Saiyans don't like to tell all of your business, so if you don't want to-"

"Just ask the stupid question! All of my reasons for personal business are dead buried. I don't mind. Maybe before I would have mind, but my humiliation can't increase much more than what has come upon me."  
  
Bulma sighed. "How come your mark isn't on your neck? Is it another place on your body, or does it fade away?"  
  
Oninu held her arms out and began searching for somewhere to sit, but didn't feel anything, so she gently made her way to the ground and sat with her legs folded. "I don't have a mark. Vegeta never marked me. He didn't really display any emotion whatsoever to me. I was used to produce his son. Like I said, I didn't have any role as queen. I did teach my son a few things and take care of him, but I couldn't even discipline him. Only very late in our relationship did he start noticing I was more than just a woman. The day that he died was the first day that I realized that he cared at all." She smiled. "I hated him at first, but I then started to get attracted and day by day, I started to let emotions come in. It just took him a little longer than what it took me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I don't want your pity. No one deserves it, especially since you'll find someone else with an even bigger problem. Just relax and let me work Bulma." Her smirk returned to her face. "I will kill every single one of Frieza's men, and then I will break free from Cooler's grasp."  
  
"Here you are" said one of the villagers as she walked out of the tavern with a sword in her hands. "This is what you wanted right?" She placed it into Oninu's hands and smiled. She had dark skin and blue eyes that shone in the night. "Thank you for helping us."  
  
"I'm not doing it for you," said Oninu. "Frankly, I could care less about you people, but I am however going to destroy Cooler's men. If I happen to help you in the process, then so be it, but me caring about you people?" She chuckled. "That's amusing."  
  
Bulma looked at Oninu uncomfortable as she said those things to the little village woman. 'She may have been kind to me, but Saiyans are most defiantly cruel creatures' she thought.

Oninu held the sword in one hand and used the other to push herself up from off of the ground. "I cannot fight in these garments. I need something else to wear. I need something dark and something that will cover my whole body as I fight, even my face."  
  
The little village woman nodded. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
'I hope this works' thought Bulma.'

'''''''''''''''

"Come on! Let's begin the raid!" yelled on of Cooler's generals.

"It's too dark." argued a green creature. "We should strike in the morning!"  
  
"I say......" The orange colored man was distracted by his scouter going off and rising. "There's a power level here with 1000, somewhere near us."  
  
"These people are weak."

"Yes, and so is this power compared to us, but it might be that Saiyan from earlier. She might have escaped and come to this planet, along with the blue haired woman."  
  
The green man smiled. "Cooler will be pleased if we bring the Saiyan and the woman back."

"Indeed. We strike now."  
  
"Agreed."

Both of the men walked out of the ship, but to their surprise, there were dead bodies on the ground in front of the ship, covered in blood. "Who could have done this?" said the Orange man. "A power of 1000 couldn't have." He walked over to one body and examined it. "This person has a sword....he turned around to see a body with a missing head. "A very good sword."  
  
"It must be the Saiyan."

On top of the space ship there was a shadowy figure slowly and gently coming down, without making any noise whatsoever, sensing her surroundings-targeting her prey.

The orange general jumped as he heard something fall to the ground and turned around just in time to see the dark figure lunge into the shadows where she could blend in. "Saiyan!" The general walked over to the now dead green man and shook his head. "You were a weakling after all." He kicked the body and jumped back in horror as a line of blood started to circle around the neck and the head separated from the body. "Perhaps she's somehow hiding her power from me" he said stepping back, not watching where he was going.  
  
"Shhh!" said Oninu as she touched the back of his head and neck, trying to locate where she should strike. "Don't speak." The orange man quickly turned around to stop her, but as soon as he figured out that she was behind him, he felt he sword rip into his insides and plunge its way through his backside. "You're already dead." Oninu felt the presence of others and began to run away, hoping that they would follow. "Idiots. Come and get me." She sensed that the only remaining men were ten-ten left out of the twenty that that left to go to the planet.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she ran into a tree and fell into the ground. 'Darn it' she thought. It doesn't' matter how good I get, I still wish I had eyes that could see' she thought as she got back up and searched the tree for branches that she could use to climb. 'They'll all be dead before morning' she thought with a smirk coming to her completely covered face.

"She went into the forest!"

'Thank you idiot' thought Oninu 'now I know that there's more than one tree in my way.' She heard the footsteps of the men as they came and decided that once she knew that they all had entered, she would strike. 'Wait for it.....wait for it......' she smirked once more 'Now!' She held out her sword and jumped from the tree's highest branch and the last thing that the solider saw was the Oninu's blade as it cut him in two.

Oninu sensed another near....too close! She sensed his power get higher, obviously shocked from watching his comrade being cut in half and then falling into two separate parts. 'Hope I'm right!' Oninu threw her sword and was satisfied when she heard the yell of a man. 'Good.' She stretched out her arms and began searching for the body with her sword inside of him. 'Great' she thought as she felt the handle with one hand and used the other to feel his body until she got to his face. "You're sweating." She smirked. "You're not scared are you?" she said with a mocking voice. She began to chuckle quietly. "When you see King Vegeta in Hell, make sure you tell him that I sent you there."

Those were the last words that the man heard as she pulled her sword out of him and through the tree that he was attached to.

'Two down, eight to go. This will be quick' she thought as she searched for more branches to climb.

''''''''''''''''''

Bulma cuddled up with a blanket as she looked out into the darkness of the night. "I hope you're alright Oninu. I need you to get out of here, and I want Vegeta to see you again!"

''''''''''''''''''

"Ahhhh!"

Oninu pulled her sword out of a man's stomach. 'One more.' She gasped as she felt a power near. "Ahh!" Oninu fell to the ground as she felt pain on the side of her body and blood flow out. She began to ignore the pain as she searched the ground for her sword that she had dropped. 'Where is it?' she thought as she felt leaves and dirt against her sensitive fingers.

"That's right" said a deep voice "you're blind right?"

Oninu yelled out in pain as she felt a fist hit her face. She was knocked to the ground, but was able to smile once her ear touched the tip of the sword's handle. She quickly grabbed it and thrust into the soldier's chest, and he fell to the ground.

Oninu shrugged to get up, but once she did, she walked over to the body and searched until she found her sword in his gut. "So, how does it feel not only to be beaten by a monkey," she pulled it out of his gut, "but one without a dick?" She spit on his face as he lay dying and Oninu walked away holding her sword in one hand and holding her wound with another.

"I don't care if I am a woman." She smirked proudly, knowing that she had killed every single threat on that planet. "I'm the baddest person alive and if anyone else wants to disagree, they'll have to finish their closing statement in Hell."

'''''''''''

"Oninu?" Yelled Bulma as she saw her coming towards her as dawn was approaching. She had dropped her sword and had her arms stretched out, trying to feel anything that was in her way.

"Bulma?" Oninu fell to the ground, but could sense that Bulma was coming.

"Oninu!" Bulma applied pressure to her wound. "You've lost a lot of blood, but you'll be alright."  
  
"Go to Cooler's spaceship and find out a way to contact my son. Don't tell him I'm alive, okay?"  
  
"B-but why?" Bulma asked confused as she took off the black scarf that was covering her face and gazed into her pale blue eyes..

"I wanna surprise him." Oninu passed out and Bulma began to rub her cheek with her free hand. "I'm glad you made it, now please make it for Vegeta."

To be continued..........

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. Never again will I wait that long. I'm so very sorry! Please forgive me and review!


	17. Chapter 17: Safe

Hey guys. I'm back. I told you I wouldn't take that long. Here we go!

Chapter (Take a guess)

Me no own

Bulma was shaking as she entered Cooler's ship. Her blue eyes were tired from the worry that someone might come and kill her; even though Oninu gave her word that she had killed all of the men in the ship. 'Come on Bulma, there's no one alive in here. Everything will be fine' she thought to herself. To her great relief, there was no one alive, but the smell of blood surrounding the ship was making her light-headed and dizzy.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Oninu, who was being held up by Bulma. "I told you that I killed everyone and I can't sense anyone right now either!" "I'm not scared, if that's what you're asking." Bulma looked at the expression of pain on Oninu's face. "Are you going to be alright?" "Of course I'll be alright. I'm just a little tired. I'll fully recover once I get into a rejuvenation chamber." "I'm glad. I'm not going to lose you right now. I don't see the point in it. It won't be right if I make it off this planet and you-the one who did all the work-dies." Oninu smiled. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll destroy you with the last of my strength."

"Very funny." Bulma smiled as she saw a door that said "Medical Center." "This is the place" said Bulma as she pressed a button to open the door, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with the door?" said Oninu.

"Don't know." Bulma stood on one foot and kicked the door down. "It's open now." Bulma helped Oninu into the room and sat her down beside a rejuvenation chamber. "I remember Vegeta telling me that these have synthetic Saiyan DNA, but I've seen other's use this chamber besides Saiyans. Was he just being his arrogant self, or am I mistaken?" "He was right" stated Oninu as she searched the machine for a button and then pressed it. "You just have to program for certain things. Program it for Saiyan DNA." Oninu began breathing heavily and moaning in pain, fearing the worst for herself. "Come on Bulma." "I think I've got it." Bulma opened up the machine and carefully placed Oninu in. "Everything will be alright now." Oninu held her side as Bulma placed an oxygen mask over her face. She was pale, her lips were as blue as Bulma's eye and her eye lids were a light pink color. She was weak, barely could move. The only real movement she could do was continuously shivered, although she had a very high temperature. The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she wasn't the last of her race left, and her son still lived.

"Rest well" Bulma said as she closed the tank and the liquid began to fill the tank.

Oninu's eyes slowly closed and she slept soundly, as Bulma left the room to the main deck of the ship to the control panel. "I've got to find a way to contact Vegeta." ''''''''''

"Vegeta" asked Andiun as he watched Vegeta pilot the ship "do you think Bulma is alright? You don't think she's hurt….do you?"

Vegeta grunted. "Bulma is a very unique and prized possession for any man in the universe. Bulma will not be harmed. If Cooler doesn't want her, then I'm sure he knows someone who will. Besides, I don't even think he believes in her ultimate power."

He smirked. "But she will be brought back to me and I will become a Super Saiyan."

Andiun rolled his eyes and then noticed a red flashing light. "What does that mean?" "Someone is trying to contact us." "Then pick it up!" "What if it's Frieza, you idiot?" "What if it's Bulma? Besides, I didn't think you were scared of Frieza," said Andiun with a sly smirk upon his face.

Vegeta pushed the kid, just because he was annoyed and pressed a button on the control panel.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's heart skipped a beat and he perked up as he heard her voice. "Woman?" "It is you, Vegeta!" yelled Bulma happily. "Where are you?" "On my way back to Cooler's to come get you and kill the freak." "No, you must not do that, Vegeta! Cooler is more powerful than Frieza, and besides, I am not with Cooler, not any longer." "Then where are you?" "I forgot the name of the planet, but I'll send coordinates through to the ship." She smiled. "Oh Vegeta-"

"What?" Vegeta answered irritated.

"Never mind" she said with disappointment "but I am glad that you were willing to risk your life to save me. I mean…" she blushed "it's sweet." "Don't flatter yourself woman! I just want that power that you can offer me, and that is all!" Vegeta pressed the communicator button once again and cut off the line with Bulma.

"Told you" said Anduin with a full smile.

Vegeta grunted and knocked him upside his head. "Shut up you stupid kid! You're lucky that Bulma wants you sticking around. Otherwise, I would kill you!"

Bulma walked back into the rejuvenation chamber and gazed at Oninu as she slept and grew stronger. 'Saiyans really are amazing. She's already so strong and because she was hurt so badly, she will only grow stronger. Man she's incredible. No wonder why Frieza wanted to destroy them all.' Bulma yawned and sat on the floor. "Just hold on a little bit Oninu. Pretty soon Prince Vegeta will come and rescue me." She laid completely on the ground and shut her eyes. "My prince charming."

"Bulma?" said Oninu as she stepped out of the chamber, but then tripped on Bulma's body. "Ah! Bulma, wake up!" She covered her ears, being highly annoyed by Bulma's loud snoring.

"Huh?" Bulma stretched as she sat up. "What's up? How long did I sleep for?" "Long enough for me to be healed, apparently, and I was in there for almost twenty-four hours." Bulma's mouth dropped. "That long, huh? Well I sure haven't really been having the sleep I should have been having lately. I mean with all the-"

"That's enough talking. I sense something coming, and I think it's a Saiyan." "Then it must be Vegeta." Bulma giggled like a little girl. "Yeah, my Prince."

"I want you to lead me into the forest where I killed Cooler's men in."

"But why? You'll probably just run into a tree, and I'm not trying to be cruel either! You're in no condition!"

"I know I can't see, but it is cool; like last night. Is it dark outside?"

Bulma looked out a window. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? You're certainly not considering fighting your only son are you?" she screamed.

"I'm not going to fight with him" said Oninu standing up. "I'm just going to play a game with him called 'Worthy.' It's something King Vegeta used to play with him." Bulma still looked worried. "Do you promise you will not fight him, Oninu?" She grunted. "Look, I don't owe you anything that you don't owe me! You've been my eyes, and I've been your protector. I don't owe you any promises. I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to have a little fun with him. I haven't had a real sparring match in such a long time. Just let me have this, Bulma!" Although Bulma did consider Oninu her ally and friend, she could still see a cruelty in her sightless eyes that every Saiyan she seemed to met had. "Fine then, but how does this 'worthy' game work? Can you at least tell me that?"

"It's called Worthy because King Vegeta told his son that he would only be able to king if he was able to defeat him. Only then would he be worthy." She smiled. "Surviving after all these years is enough to prove that he is worthy of King" she no longer had a smile but a look of seriousness "but is he worthy to avenge him?"

Bulma gave Oninu a questionable look and wondered if Vegeta would be able to avenge his father, along with the rest of the Saiyan race.

"Let the games begin."

To be continued…..

Short, but I wanted to wait until next time to play the game!


End file.
